Colours of the Spirit
by Mercurylove
Summary: In this world there is a rope, a red rope of fate that knots and unkots our lives together. Reincarnation is like buddha unto those who do recieve and it is up to them and those they touch to believe - believe in a better world to come.
1. Midori Yumi

Hey everyone since I'm good for the summer I decided to start writing stories again!

This is one I thought of myself a fantasy type of story I hope you all enjoy.

For this chapter I wrote in poetic terms but other chapters will be written in normal story format unless they are similar chapters like these ok  
Please enjoy guys i've missed you!

* * *

**Colours of the Spirit**

This is the story of many lives entwined in fates red rope all knotted together one way or another read and you shall find out.

_**This one was born of the Earth...**_

A pallid face pressed against a frosty window pane, painfully heaving heavy tearless sighs quietly listened.

_When the moon sings  
her sorrow brings  
a calming to my soul_

Her eyes looked up to the black night sky and caught a glimpse of moonlight shining through the hollow winter trees all dressed in white.  
_  
When life departs  
from a beating heart  
its spirit still lives on_

Her eyes slowly averted to the body that lay on the bed across the room. She counted the number of times the chest fell on her fingers. 1, 2, 3...

_And on her pale horse  
she will ride  
she will come_

The distance between them was far, so far. She could never bridge the gap.

_When you try to resist  
she is simply merciless_

Its face so pale, a ghostly white, was left unveiled in all its deathly glory. The thinning hair, the fragile breaths, the flaking skin was all its deathly glory.

_Be patient now  
she will come  
with conviction she will reap_

Within that tiny room her name was never said. But within that tiny room her presence was always felt, suffocating the atmosphere now only fit for the dead. But she felt dead, as close to death as that body that lay across the room.

_Without a word  
without a sound  
surely she will come_

She thought she heard a neigh, a ghastly sound that stilled her trembling limbs. She crawled to the body that lay for dead and clung to its lifeless arm. That same arm that was her shelter, her protection, her life lay motionless on that chilled bedside.

She watched that wooden door anxiously and listened with rapt attention. Retaliate. That is what she planned to do the minute she rode into this room.

_If you ever see her face  
you'll never live to tell the tale  
for Death is not for the living  
but for those that wait for heaven or hell_

She saw her on her sickly horse, met with her merciless gaze; she watched her reap her mother's soul with her conviction she was tamed.

Retaliate. A cry escaped from her lips she had no strength to do so against something she could not possibly resist.

But why was she still standing here upon the land of the living?

Why was she still alive with her small heart still beating?

She ran she ran after that horse that trod without a sound. And with all her might, she could feel her little beating heart pound. Her mother's face now veiled in white waved a ghostly hand adieu. But she ran 'till morning until they were clouded by morning mist and dew.

She collapsed upon the earth's floor, upon its teardrops shed anew and on winter's morning grass she fell into a slumber that she wished would never pass.

'_**May she be reborn in natures power, love and care  
without hatred, sorrow, scorn no burden shall she share  
from Death may she be free to become the deity she is meant to be'**_

The trees with their hollow trunks and branches dressed in white swayed to the wind in chanting. They concealed her body under snow and dew all through winter's harsh weather. And when spring dawned no longer did they mourn but new life was now to begin.

That child she woke after, what seemed to her, many years later. She felt different, confused and so full of energy as though the Earth had just given birth to her. In some way it had, it sheltered her from winter cold and snow and now she was alive and well with a new inner glow.

_Midori _

She heard a whisper. She could not trace the sound.

_Midori_

The Earth said again and this time she answered back.

"Is that my name? Midori?"

She waited for an answer.

_Midori Yumi_

The clarity of the words surprised her but she continued to listen on. She yawned and stretched her limbs that were paler but more aglow. Her hair lapped around her like vines on a tree, twisting and turning around her body and it was a blonde colour she had never before seen.

'Was my hair not brown and were I not more tanned. It must be this winter sleep but still this is not me'

_Take up your destiny young child you were reborn by the Earth. Nature is your home, your weapon and your worth. Human child the more you grow the more you will become a part. Your only curse is that from this Earth you shall never be able to depart. _

"I will never depart..." she said these words in perplexing tones as she slowly stood up again. She stumbled but was caught by a branch that helped her stand again. She searched for some water and once she did she took a look at herself. The reflection she saw filled her with awe at her new appearance.

'Eternal life forever like this?' She said with wonderment and bliss.

She touched her face and smiled. Then a pang of sorrow hit her chest, a sorrow so mild. Her mother, her mother was lost to her last winter and now she was a lonely child. Memories of her mother waving haunted her mind but through that blissful sleep no worries or troubles could she find.

_Dear child don't fret this is your new life. We share your burden and for your mother we have wept she is in a new land now_

Nonetheless Yumi still cried quietly to herself for she would never meet her mother again. Her spirit will never depart from the Earth so how could she ever meet her mother again. As her tears fell so did some rain, the Earth did feel her pain.

'I have looked Death in the eyes and it was her gaze I did despise. Why was I reborn into this world again never to depart? I wanted to go with my mother to land of the dead forever in her arms I would feel safe.'

_Midori. Yumi. Your name is as we have said. You born from the Earth are green and you shall be strong and sturdy as the bow. Now go forth into the world your destiny awaits it is Death we battle a never ending war. Those whose lives are cut short we must help it is your work now to protect them before she rides on that horse of hers and reaps with her sullen conviction! _

The Earth trembled enough for Yumi to feel the anger of nature around her. Yumi too felt the flames of anger ignite in her spirit and stood up again to speak.

"I Midori Yumi reborn of the Earth shall take up the responsibility given unto me. Death shall have no hold on those who have yet to depart!"

Her heart inflamed was drained of pain but stronger than ever before. The Earth gave birth to a formidable weapon that only the worlds apart could feel.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Enter Masaki Bakuto

Here's the next chapter guys! Next OC enter!

I do not own Naruto therefore any names or terms mentioned here from the naime are not mine ^^

* * *

Yumi walked through the forest instinctively knowing where to go, as though a driving force within her lead her to her future. She was energised and wild with thoughts of revenge against _her_. The rain became heavier and Yumi's clothes were mere rags they couldn't sustain her body. She wrapped her hair around herself to keep warm as she continued to walk on.

As it neared sunset she came to the edge of the forest where a field of grass lay. She was not comfortable to sleep under the stars without the comfort of the trees around her. But far off in the distance she spied a wooden shack, sturdy but small. Little puffs of smoke came cheerily from the chimney so she walked on.

She pressed her wet face against the window pane and caught sight of the inhabitant of this little wooden inn. A young man stood poking the wood in the fire; he too looked soaked from the rain. His short black hair stuck flat to his neck and his eyes were a glitter with the sparks of fire. He began to strip down and that is when Yumi creaked open the door. His head turned sharply to the entrance but in a flash Yumi was not there. He continued on, much tenser now, changing his clothes as Yumi spied the frugal provisions of food that lay on his table.

Yumi was feeling ravenous for she had not eaten all winter long. With a swift leap she was on the table on all fours, but swifter still was the kunai in the man's hand at Yumi's neck. Her hair flayed around her as she quietly growled at the man.

"Who or what are you?" He said in a steely voice.

'How dare he say what!' she thought furiously but she calmly assessed her stance and realised how animal like she seemed.

She stood back slowly and off the table her hair falling to the floor as she did so. She pulled back her blonde bangs and looked the man straight in the eye before lapsing back into human speech.

"Midori Yumi. I am Midori Yumi born of the Earth."

The man gave her a curious look before slowly putting his kunai away. This rain beaten, beautiful creature standing before him was indeed human and female. However she spoke like the spirits and her clothes, if they were to be called clothes, hung on her body too closely for his comfort.

"Masaki Bakuto, Anbu shinobi of Konohagakure."

"Kono-ha-ga-kure." Yumi slowly pronounced the name, alien to her ears and knowledge.

"A...are you from any village around here?"

Yumi only gave him blank stares. Even before her re-birth and mother's death she lived mostly in isolation. They only met travellers and merchants and occasionally gave lodging to them for a fee. Her mother and she had little money and got most of their provisions form the forest. Clothing was always made from old material and any generous offerings from merchants. She was not pretty enough to be sold off, or so she always thought; besides her mother needed her and her mother loved her.

Her mother...

As Yumi was lost in thought Bakuto searched for some blankets and draped one round Yumi. He realised she was serious in her words and that she seemed to have spent her life in the forest. Judging from her appearance she had just hit puberty.

'Great just what I need an adolescent forest child who doesn't know a thing about the outside world' Bakuto inwardly sighed to himself, he was an Anbu not a babysitter. He would send the girl to the village leaders the next day but he was not supposed to leave his post for another 4 days.

He stared at the girl's eyes; they were a mixture of pain and confusion. He reached over to tap her shoulder when she snapped round and glared at him. Her wild green eyes were now colouring red around the edges slowly closing in on her pupils.

"Hold on! I was only making sure you were ok!" He said with his hands up in surrender.

"You need to learn to control your emotions girl; it's a tough world out there."

Yumi calmed down and her iris returned to its vivid green. A sullen silence prevailed between them.

"What is this land Konohagakure like?" she asked after long thought.

"It is the land of the best shinobi in all the five nations."

"Shinobi? What are shinobi?"

"Shinobi are men and women skilled in the art of fighting, bloodshed and war. We may be more unorthodox in our ways than our ancestors who were samurai's and warlords but more powerful." Bakuto said this all the while cooking his simple provisions which were now a meal for two.

"Why do such people exist?"

"War." Bakuto was getting slowly irritated at all the questions.

"War...why are you at war...?"

"Look I'm no history teacher if you want to know found out yourself!"

Yumi was silent, Bakuto was irritated all was quiet once more.

"Gomenai." He mumbled under his breath as he served Yumi her meal

"Sumimaste." She mumbled back, "Itadimaste." She said and took a bite of her bread and munched happily.

Bakuto couldn't help but smile, Yumi slightly reminded him of his little sister Mina. As memories of her replayed his smile soon faded and they ate in silence.

Bakuto was not very curious of his strange company but he thought he needed some information of her background so she would not open her mouth flippantly to the elders.

"You say you are born of the Earth, does that mean you do not know who your mother or father is?"

Yumi stopped eating and briefly said.

"My mother died last winter. I do not have a father."

Bakuto took this all in, the manner in which she said it, the way her eyes would flair and mellow out. Her mother was her all and father did not exist. She spent the winter alone in the forest. How did she survive?

As though Yumi read his mind,  
"I slept all winter and awoke like this there is nothing more nothing less."

Maybe she was an Earthly spirit, a ghost not alive! But her skin, her eyes her hunger was all real, so real she must be alive.

'She's tougher than she looks' he thought to himself. Then there and then he made a proposal he thought she couldn't refuse.

"Midori Yumi, born of the Earth, if I teach you some shinobi skills will you leave me be?

Yumi pondered on the notion of her leaving and making her own way of life. Maybe this man was brought to her so she could start taking care of herself.

"I will take you up on your offer Masaki Bakuto."

* * *

Please review! ^^


	3. Training the Earth Spirit

Next chapter now I hope I'm not droning on were getting there so be patient...

I Do Not Own Naruto therefore any terminology used in from Naruto is not mine .

* * *

The next day Bakuto towered over a snuggled up Yumi and bellowed,

"Wake up Midori Yumi!"

However Yumi barely yawned and turned around in her tousled blonde hair.

"Damn Earth spirit." he mumbled.

In that moment Bakuto came up with a devious plan. He gathered up Yumi's blonde locks and fastened it to a chair leg. He then aimed a kunai next to Yumi's head,

"This should do the trick..."

**TING  
CRACK  
SMACK**

Yumi was wide awake and had jumped a not amused Bakuto with the chair leg _still_ attached to her hair but no longer attached to the chair.

'Her hair is as tough as her attitude great' he thought sarcastically.

"Well now you're awake, could you do me the kind favour to get off of me?"

Yumi casually crawled off the vexed Bakuto and removed the chair leg from the ends of her hair.

"It is your fault this had happened." She said coolly before giving him a smirk.

"Well pranks were never my forte." Bakuto replied while cleaning imaginary dirt of his Anbu uniform.

"I'm not dirty." She hissed at him.

Bakuto ignored the comment grabbed his katanas and lead the way to the field. Yumi obediently followed. Bakuto went to the edge of the field near some trees with targets painted on. He took out some kunais and tossed one to Yumi.

"Target practice."

Yumi stared at the weapon in her hands. The point and the gleam of the metal fascinated her. She swung the kunai on her finger but was abruptly stopped by an annoyed Bakuto.

"No playing. Training."

Yumi stared dumbly at him and then at the painted targets on the trees. Then back at Bakuto. Bakuto sighed.

"All you have to do is throw a kunai at the targets there, the more kunais you hit in the centre the more accurate you will get."

Before anymore confusion arose Bakuto demonstrated to Yumi. With no wasted moves Bakuto had hit all six targets perfectly without breaking a sweat.

"Now you try."

Yumi was in a state of shock. Bakuto was getting impatient.

"How dare you!" She cried.

"What did I do now oh Earth spirit?" He said between his teeth.

"What did these trees ever do to you? They are living creatures that deserve your respect!"

Bakuto smacked his forehead. He should have seen that coming. Now how was he to explain to this girl it was ok to...

However before he had a chance Yumi was already throwing kunais at the targets and quite accurately too. Bakuto sweat dropped.

"What happened to 'these trees deserve your respect' complaint huh?"

"They said it was fine, if I am to train sacrifices can be made." She said with an air of arrogance and continued on.

Bakuto disliked arrogance. In fact he quite detested it. But he held his tongue nonetheless and left Yumi to her own devices as he followed through with his morning routine training and patrol.

An hour later Yumi returned to Bakuto who was lazily lying on the grass.

"Masaki Bakuto, I request a bow." She demanded.

"Well I don't have one. What happened to target practice?"

"I am done, but if I am to live up to my name I must learn the ways of the bow." She replied with strong conviction.

Bakuto sighed once more.

"If you want a bow why don't you make one?"

Yumi considered this idea and before Bakuto could say another word she was gone.

It was nearing sun down and Bakuto had finished his evening patrol. A hint of worry crept over his face as he waited for Yumi to return. She took what he said so seriously at times he knew she was still a child. He even decided to teach her about chakra control and shinobi combat for the next day if she felt up to it.

"And here I was thinking about giving her some of my valuable time tomorrow." He said to himself. But in his heart he began to feel anxious.

No sooner was he going to search for her that Yumi appeared. She was carrying a wooden implement in her hands he could not make out in the poor light. With triumph Yumi held up her hand carved bow in the moonlight to show Bakuto the prize of her hard work.

"Look Bakuto, look! I have carved my own bow!" Her excited face set Bakuto's heart at ease.

"Well well you're not as useless as I thought." He said with a smirk and let the happy Yumi in.

Yumi was definitely no ordinary girl and Bakuto was slowly warming up to her. There was still three days of patrol to go, still three days to train Yumi.

* * *

Sunrise came and Bakuto was up as usual. However this time Yumi was already up practising with her newly carved bow and arrows. Bakuto was impressed, but something was brought to his attention. The arrows were lightly glowing green and with each shot she made the penetration of the arrows became deeper.

'She definitely has Earth natured chakra – again I should've seen that coming too' he thought to himself 'But not so soon...'

**CRASH**

A tree had fallen and it narrowly missed Yumi's head.

"Yumi are you alright?"

A calm Yumi stood still. Bakuto approached her and touched her shoulder.

"Yumi...?"

Yumi turned her eyes glowing, a smile upon her face.

"I'm ready to learn more Masaki Bakuto." A convicting tone in her voice.

Bakuto returned the smile and for the rest of the day he continued to teach Yumi the way of the shinobi. She grasped the concepts of chakra control and yin and yang quickly. She was taught the basics of ninjutsu and taijutsu and he explained the concept of genjutsu.

"I think that is enough for today."

Yumi was clearly not pleased but Bakuto was not one to be moved by female wiles. He made his way back to the wooden shack but Yumi remained in the fields. He made dinner and waited for Yumi to return but after a while he ate and slept knowing the stubborn Yumi would come back in her own time.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Kidnapped!

Don't worry were getting somewhere a little action in this one ^^

Bakuto and Yumi's replationship is reaching its beginners climax now what shall happen with two days left to train Yumi?  
Will Bakuto stay true to his proposal or will the past bring him and Yumi too close to let go. Find out ^^

I Do Not Own Naruto so no terminology found here from the anime/manga is mine ok!

* * *

Yumi spent the night in meditation. Born of the Earth her personality was drawn to patience and silence. Alone she concentrated on the information and skills she had gained that day with Bakuto. She was excited and pleased with herself.

In her past life she would not have been able to pick up a weapon let alone learn to wield it; she shied away from violence or power. But now she was no longer the weak little girl on the edge of death from last winter, she no longer mourned her mother's loss but she was empowered towards revenge.

'This village Konoha – Bakuto casually calls it – is a powerful shinobi village in hiding. If all proceeds Bakuto will not have me anymore. I must go to this village myself if I am to train further.'

Meanwhile Bakuto was fast asleep. He was dreaming of his sister Mina back in Kumogakure.

"_Bakuto! Bakuto! Why are we running? Carrie-chan is waiting for me under the stone bridge. Is this a game? Are we playing a game?"_

_Her long brown hair flayed, her bright green eyes glowed. She followed her brother without a choice as he dragged her by the hand. Soon enough she started to cry._

"_Shush!" he hushed her, "Otherwise they'll hear us."_

"_Who will hear us oniisan?" _

"_Some bad men, very bad men Mina and if you're not quiet we will be in big trouble."_

_Mina remained silent as Bakuto assessed the situation. Suddenly her eyes went wide._

"_What about Carrie-chan! Will they hurt her?" Mina panicked. _

"_No no! Caroline-san should be fine but please Mina stay here and be quiet."_

_However Mina wouldn't listen she ran into the open towards the stone bridge. The shinobi of the Masaki clan of Kirigakure immediately grabbed her. _

"_Mina!" Bakuto cried and in a split second had his katanas out and ready to fight. His katanas did fly fiercely slicing any flesh that was in his way as he hacked through the mob._

_In the end one of the head ninja's had Mina tied and gagged and fled. Bakuto slaughtered the rest of the ninjas but was distressed at the loss of his sister. _

_He pleaded his case to the Yotsuki clan._

"_You brought this upon yourself Masaki Bakuto." One of the elders declared._

"_We have catered for you ever since you and your family came to this village and even paid for your mother's burial." Another added._

"_Yes I'm forever grateful to you but..."_

"_No buts! We cannot risk our village being brought to war because of this. The shinobi world is the underworld of the feudal lords. We cannot be found out! If we cause war among us without feudal consent we shall be exposed." _

_Bakuto bowed submissively._

"_I'm sorry Masaki Bakuto as loyal as you have been we cannot sacrifice everything just for one person. As a shinobi you must understand that." The Raikage declared with finality and dismissed him. _

_He had nothing and no-one to help him. He simply ran, ran far away..._

He woke up sweating. Realising it was the middle of the night and Yumi had not yet returned he went outside to check on her.

Yumi had disappeared.

Bakuto began to panic.

'Where could she have gone?' he asked himself furiously.

He calmed down sat and listened. He heard nothing at first but extended his hearing range. Her chakra was quite unique so if he just stretched himself a bit more...there! He had caught a hint of chakra and immediately with his katanas by his side left his post and through the forests.

Meanwhile Yumi was busy running. She loved the way the bare ground pounded under her feet, the way her hair flew behind her, the way her body felt so lithe and free. She grew to love her new self more and more. She was so caught up in her exhilaration she did not realise the flying shuriken pass her head.

She slowed her pace only to be caught in a net. She flayed violently against the material but that only made it worse.

"Look what we have here boys." Laughter erupted among the men.

"A little girly, now dear what are you doing so late at night, didn't anyone ever tell you there's ghosts lurking 'round here." They all jeered.

Yumi gave the men her bloodiest glare but they all laughed.

"A tough one I see. Well that's just how I like 'em."

The men cheered again. The leader who had a grotesque teeth and greasy brown hair with a crooked nose to match was certainly no painting. He put one of his fingers at the tip of Yumi's chin and lifted it so her eyes were on him. Yumi's eyes were turning red at the edges again but not so noticeably.

"Take her in the net boys!" He ordered and Yumi was dragged disgracefully along the ground. She was fuming and was losing control over herself again. She breathed in and out only to find her way back to bloody thoughts.

Then Bakuto came to mind,  
_"A shinobi must have control over their emotions. You can only make the right decisions when you are calm Yumi – something you may have to overcome."_

She already began to realise what she didn't like – being told what to do. However she knew Bakuto was right so she took her time and waited patiently, she was a child of the Earth they were treading on _her_ territory. She did not quite understand how such authority over the Earth worked but she sought her advice from Bakuto again.  
_"Your natural affinity with the Earth means you may be able to do things us shinobi are not able to do Yumi. Only you can find that for yourself." _

She had nature on her side; she must be able to do _something_. She searched herself, felt for some power within her body...

'My hair'

Yumi's hair was not just for looks she realised that after the incident with Bakuto that one morning, her hair was a strong part of her.

She willed herself to take control and with the training Bakuto had given her she released something inside of her.

"Earth release: blades of the sun" She cried.

Her hair became like steel and cut through the net around her. The men amazed readied their blades against her but before Yumi had a chance Bakuto had pierced one with tsukiryuu (moon dragon) katana. The others circled him but Bakuto took them down swiftly with his 'Twin Affinity dragon blades' technique. Yumi watched in awe for she had never seen such emotion from Bakuto before.

As he cut through the last of the men Bakuto looked at Yumi with furious eyes.

"You had me worried sick what were you doing?" He asked hotly.

"Why are you mad at me? You did say once you taught me to fend for myself I should leave you be, that was all I was doing!" She replied back just as hotly.

Bakuto seemed to back down a bit before replying.

"Who said you were ready, you were almost kidnapped just now."

"I was just about to escape. I could have taken them on myself." Yumi replied coolly.

"You believe you can do anything yourself!" cried an exasperated Bakuto,

"When the truth is you can't, being a shinobi, fending for yourself in a world like this isn't easy!"

"Yet you wanted me to leave you the first moment we met." She replied quietly.

Bakuto couldn't help but feel guilty, his proposal certainly gave that very impression, but the truth is...

"I lied. I don't want you to leave. In fact I was planning to take you back to the village."

Yumi's eyes lit up, just the same way Mina's eyes did. Bakuto couldn't take it anymore he hugged Yumi and a tear fell from his face.

"I will come back with you Masaki Bakuto..." she said with a smile

"But for your sake! Not mine. I could have always gone but since you seem to want me around so much..."

He began to laugh and lightly tugged on Yumi's hair.

"Right kiddo, we'll say it's that."

Yumi looked away defiantly but she soon followed Bakuto back to the shack. She felt happy, for now she had someone and it was not just her who needed him but he seemed to need her too.

"What should I call you?" She asked innocently.

"What do ya mean?"

"Don't people have names they give each other I always heard so."

Bakuto thought about this and decided,

"Call me oniisan."

* * *

Please review!


	5. Welcome to Konoha

Yumi finally gets to Konoha with Bakuto what will her first day be like?

I Do Not Own Naruto so any terminology, characters used from said anime/manga does not belong to me!

* * *

Two days went by quickly; Yumi was finally going to see the great ninja village Konoha. However over the two days she had learnt a great deal of history.

It seems that this great village will not be as ostentatious as she thought, in fact none of the five nations great shinobi villages are. In this world of feudal lords, war and noble families pride shinobi are mere pawns within their grasps. The shinobi villages are hired to fight for whoever pays for them. They have no serious loyalties to any noble families but serve themselves. Shinobi skills must be kept a secret so identity is not broken meaning Yumi could not showcase any unnatural powers she may have and she may learn.

This perplexed Yumi to no end, but she wanted to abide by the rules set. She could see where the war between her and Death lay – among human rivalry.

As Yumi entered the village the gatekeepers casually took a glance at her then gave Bakuto a gruesome smile. Bakuto only smirked back with the same look. Before Yumi could say a word Bakuto hoisted her up bridal style and took her in as the gatekeepers jeered behind. Once they were out of their vision he set her down again and continued on like nothing happened.

"What was that about!" Yumi demanded upset from the experience.

Bakuto only laughed and left a fuming Yumi to second guess.

They were on their way to a building that smelt of alcohol and perfume. Drunken men were at the door and gave Yumi lecherous looks which Yumi looked horrified at. Inside beautiful women all dressed in light kimonos walked around the group of men serving food and drink and flirtatiously conversing with the men.

One of the women caught sight of Bakuto and flashed him a grin. She immediately came over; her hair was up in a bun her face painted with makeup. She gave Yumi a look then whispered to Bakuto. Bakuto whispered back and as soon as they were finished she ushered them to a room at the back. Yumi was all the while confused.

"Thanks Anko-san." Bakuto said with a nod to the younger woman.

"No thanks needed I detest this job but what can I do? Gotta keep those feudal men happy. Besides this girly will be perfect to add to our staff." She said with a smile directed at Yumi.

"She's new so don't be too harsh." He said playfully.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she's welcome."

Yumi clicked. She was being sold to a pleasure house!

'How dare he! He said he would keep me. He even wanted me to call him oniisan...'

"To the back with you...you...her name?" Anko questioned.

"Yumi. Midori Yumi."

"Classes are starting soon Yumi if you don't wanna be late get going."

'Classes?' Yumi thought bewildered.

"Don't worry Yumi-chan I'll pick you up at midnight." And with that Bakuto was off.

Anko performed some hand seals before a secret door revealed itself. Yumi was ushered through said door and into what looked like a dojo full of young women in kimonos. They were all chatting happily to one another and momentarily stopped to take a glance at Yumi before returning to their conversations. Anko shoved a light pale blue kimono at Yumi and said,

"Join them I shall be back in a minute." Anko assured Yumi and left once more with the door closed behind her.

Yumi quickly changed into her new kimono in one corner of the room and quietly sat herself among the rabble of women.

"Hey there what's your name?" One of the girls asked. She seemed about Yumi's age she had soft features and red fang like markings on her face.

"My name is Midori Yumi." Yumi replied.

"Nice to meet ya my name in Inuzuka Hana." The girl said with a toothy smile.

Yumi took note of this and smiled back. Hana had a lovely name she thought she would comment on that.

"Your name Hana means flower, what a pretty name..."

"Actually in my case it means nose." Hana said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh." Yumi said slightly guilty for mentioning it.

Before they had a chance to continue Anko had come back face devoid of makeup hair in messier bun and some dangoes at hand.

"Listen up ladies in this world it isn't easy to be a kunoichi. It takes time, talent and a lot of hard work to be accepted in comparison to our male counterparts. I know it's not fair, but life isn't fair so toughen up!"

Anko's voice had taken a tougher turn in tone. She was less feminine and her attire spoke volumes about the training ahead. She used male speech and was swinging a kunai at her finger. She threw it next to one of the girls' heads before continuing,

"Today is your last day of being girls. Today is your first step to becoming kunoichis."

The girls were immediately thrown into physical combat using wooden staffs – taijutsu. Thanks to Bakuto's training Yumi excelled in this lesson. Next the girls were being taught some basic ninjutsu, Yumi was just getting the hang of it but by the end of the lesson she could perform. They had lessons in ikebana and how this is essential in the art of camouflage which Yumi greatly enjoyed. Reading and writing in male and female letters was taught to the girls and finally target practice. By the end of the day the girls were exhausted.

"Don't let up now this is only the first day!" Anko said before dismissing them.

"That Anko she's a tough one!" whispered an exasperated Hana.

"She is but she is also a great kunoichi." Yumi replied back.

"Yeah becoming a chunin at our age is amazing ya know." Hana remarked.

Yumi nodded in agreement, she too would become an amazing kunoichi soon enough. Hana said her goodbyes to Yumi as she headed home, Yumi awaited Bakuto. As she waited Anko appeared behind her.

"Hey there Yumi, how did you like today's lesson?" she asked casually.

Yumi did not want to be caught off guard so she thought carefully about her reply,

"It was interesting and vigorous I look forward to tomorrow."

Anko laughed and gave Yumi a pat on the back.

"Don't be so uptight kid. You got potential you know that. If Bakuto brought you round earlier I'm sure we could've made a chunin out of you already." Anko winked and left a surprised Yumi at the door.

"By the way," Anko started, "You work here at weekends starting from this Saturday." She said casually. Yumi was dumbstruck.

'She can't be serious' Yumi thought.

Yumi's mouth was still slightly agape when Bakuto came to pick her up.

"What did Anko say to you?" He said failing to hide his smile.

"I...I have to work here at the weekends..." Yumi cried out.

Bakuto only smiled and said,

"Don't worry Anko will look after you. It's only to blend in if you want you can change jobs..." Bakuto comforted her.

"No. I'll do it." She said defiantly. Bakuto could only sigh before leading Yumi to her new home.

His apartment was small and slightly messy but cosy nonetheless. Yumi was ecstatic since her home previously was no better than the little wooden shack she found Bakuto in. Her bed for now was a floor bed in the living room but Yumi was grateful to Bakuto for the accommodation.

From that day on Yumi became a kunoichi of Konoha. The next day she was presented to the 3rd Hogake and elders, who due to her special nature, made sure to look after her. Bakuto being Anbu was the perfect candidate to take care of Yumi and as Yumi excelled in the kunoichi academy she also became a well known figure in the community for her beauty, brains and skill. She was also the most favoured woman of Konoha's pleasure houses, under the name Mayumi – she was and remains good at extracting information, keeping her friends close and her enemies closer.

* * *

Yumi's story has just begun but others must unravel first as the rope of fate unknots itself more colours shall show themselves true.

Please review!


	6. Kuro Sakima

When one story starts another must begin. Where righteousness is born another must become sin. Here an antithesis must begin.

I Do Not Own (and I forgot to mention this previously) the follwoing characters

Yumi, Masaki Bakuto or Sakima  
they all belong to their respectful owners which are

Bakuto Masaki  
Yumi Seiji and...  
xTOkixDOkixInsanityx

_**

* * *

****This one was born of the other world...**_

She sat staring at the hourglass. Her long brown hair her brown eye stare. She just sat and stared at the hourglass.

_Tick tock  
goes the clock  
this time that never moves_

She was so sick, so sick of him, so sick of them wasting time. But here she sat watching that glass the grains that sunk so deep.

_Procrastination is the thief of time  
But who said there was  
any time to waste?_

She took another peep out of the window, her black kimono heavy her curls that weighed her down. She felt like a doll trapped in an oversized playhouse.

_Time time we have all the time  
To play, to sing, to dance_

She watched as he had yet _another_ woman in his arms. They crooned, she snarled, they kissed, she hurled – well she wish she did.

_This time this time  
that never moves  
is mine is mine  
and forever is_

She longed to see the outside world so tired of women and alcohol. And if she could not have her way she longed for _her_ to ride her way.

_But if time this time  
that never moves_

She had all the time in the world to do as she pleased. Nothing to concern her, she was so free of trouble and strife. But she knew that something out there was much better than this timeless life.

_Is mine is mine  
then will I learn_

The door creaked. Her head turned. There was nothing there but her spirit yearned for an unknown source she could feel she could sense, a presence that would fill this void.

_To grow to grow  
old and learn to love_

She saw a bright light out of that door. Something, she believed, was there for her. She walked towards it and what she saw...

_But most of all..._

She kept locked in her heart for evermore. A woman as old as time itself, blind and bent and devoid of wealth stood before her in deathly glory.

_When will this time  
ever be up? _

The old woman handed her a silver sundial that gleamed and made the little girl smile.

"When you are ready you will know what to do, but for now keep that silver sundial always with you."

And with that the old woman disappeared, with only the sound of a ghostly neigh. The little girl held that sundial close to her heart and with it she went to bed.

Within her dreams she dreamt of spirits that haunted her out of her mind, particularly a lady all in white veiled on the back of Death's horse. The dead pulled, the dead tugged at her. They called out to her, moans and screams of pain they told her of their deathly shame.

She awoke and was never the same, her hair darkened until it was black and untamed. Her health was now burdened with headaches and pains while her eyes had become whiter and her skin much more plain. Her change called upon shamans and men of charms but none could give reason to this spectrum that alarmed.

In the end she grew to love her new self and she made sure to keep the silver sundial on a shelf, a shelf locked with a brass key that hang round her neck safely.

She was now remedied to spend more time outside and be much more free. As winter passed the headaches went and the time outside was happily spent.

When the festival of the dead drew near she sat by her favourite mulberry tree. There she met the woman veiled white, who said nothing to her but kept her company. The girl longed to see her face but before she had a chance the woman whispered in her ear,

_Kuro Sakima, kuro is your path. _

Another story begins what shall we see in Sakima's destiny to be?

Please review! ^^


	7. Escape from Yugakure

Sakima's life has just got a whole lot more interesting. What shall she do with her new self?

I Do Not Own Naruto so any terminology or characters used in this story from said anime/manga is not mine!

Sakima belongs to xTOkixDOkixInsanityx

* * *

"Sakima-sama..."

"Sakima-samaaaaa."

"Sakima-sama!"

Sakima turned abruptly; her long black curly hair smacked the female instructor on the side of her face. The infuriated tutor rubbed her sore cheek as Sakima only smiled innocently back.

"Yugo Sakima pay attention!" She cried before returning to the art of calligraphy and the female letterings.

"Why must I be taught like some noble family's daughter? Am I not the daughter of a shinobi family?" She questioned. And true enough she asked this question daily to her numerous tutors that taught her weekly.

"Sakima-sama it is still important for a girl of such rank to be well acquainted with her studies. You are not an ordinary shinobi family – you are the best in Yugakure." The tutor answered with the upmost snootiness that was required of hired help.

"Yet who have we fought to earn such a prestigious name..." Sakima grumbled under her breath. However she grudgingly continued with her lessons until afternoon where she was free to go outside and sit by her favourite mulberry tree.

As she daydreamed peacefully under the shade of the newly blossoming tree one of her favourite shinobi came by. In fact he was not just her favourite; Sakima fancied her liking him too. He was foul mouthed but honest and did not grace Sakima with pompous courtesies like the others. He was true to her and himself and certainly gave Sakima humorous company.

"Hidan, what brings you here today?"

"To see you my majesty." He replied mockingly and bowed playfully before her.

"So what's up princess?" he asked as usual.

And as usual she replied. "Nothing much."

"I saw your father with another one today. What lips she had! The biggest I've ever seen and she painted them so red that not even the brightest strawberry could compare." Hidan said animatedly.

Sakima only tsked and cried.

"That father of mine has nothing better to do than get drunk and go with a different woman every night!"

Though she said this dramatically they both knew this was true, ever since her father's favourite maid had fled he had never been the same. Her mother spent most of her time at her parents' house so her father was left alone. He was considered a disgrace to the clan and Sakima was now a cursed child. No sons were born so none could possibly save the clans name. The result of this disaster is the Yugo clan pulling out of the shinobi ways.

Sakima was not completely aware of the latter, but Hidan was.

"Life fucking sucks." Sakima spat out.

"You fucking think so?" Hidan said leaning against the tree.

"Yeah I fucking think so." She confirmed.

Hidan always comes to talk with Sakima. However he had something particular to tell her today. Sakima could feel Hidan tensing so she instinctively touched his shoulders. Hidan flinched back and an uncomfortable silence passed between them.

"Sakima...I...well..." Hidan began. Sakima waited for him to speak.

"Sakima you know Yugakure is pulling out of the shinobi business and..."

"It is?" Sakima questioned. She had a feeling something wrong was going on as her shinobi lessons had halted ever since that winter. She was being treated like a nobles daughter and she had all these new tutors...

"Yeah it is – and it bloody sucks. I'm planning to run away from here and I was wondering..."

Hidan paused. Her heart pounded. Beads of sweat started to fall from his face as his heart fluttered.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me. Ya know not like we're fucking eloping or anything, just so we leave this fucking place. I know how sick of it you are." Hidan said this in one breath and was quote flustered. This was the most embarrassed Sakima had ever seen him and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Sure."

That night Sakima decided to throw away her family name. She was so glad she had a chance to leave this doll house of hers. No more tutoring, no more kimonos, no more maids. Just her and Hidan exploring this wide world as she always wanted.

She took out a kunai and took one more look at herself in the mirror.

**SLICE  
SWISH**

Off went her hair, the long black locks fell to the floor swiftly. She swung her short her and swung her medium length bangs. She grabbed the bleaching agent she had stolen from one of the maids – who secretly disliked her tanned skinned and religiously bathed in this acidic solution. With this Sakima bleached her front bangs until they turned white and now she looked almost unrecognizable. She ripped her favourite black kimono at the bottom, its golden threads weak to her force. Then finally she took her most prized treasure, her silver sundial. She unhooked the brass key from her necklace and fastened the sundial instead. With some provisions and basic weapons Sakima was gone like the wind.

Little did she know the sight that she would behold as she caught Hidan slaughtering one of their neighbours in front of her.

**SPLAT**

The blood stained her black kimono and drop hit her face. The look of horror she was wearing did not compare to Hidan's manic one. Once Hidan caught sight of Sakima his expression had changed. He felt ashamed that she had seen him this way.

"Sakima..." he started and walked towards her with his blood splattered hands.

Sakima backed away and she screamed,

"Stay away from me Hidan!"

Hidan was heartbroken. Sakima was in shock. For she knew those souls would haunt her and Hidan was now a murderer. She caught sight of something glistening on his neck, it was a symbol of something occult and she knew where Hidan had gone.

"Hidan, what have you become?" she asked with disbelief.

But that symbol around his neck kept swinging and she couldn't take it anymore.

She ran, she just ran.

Hidan didn't follow her, he couldn't follow her. Instead he dropped on his knees with his hands in his face but he wasn't there for long, as officials were coming and the lights of other houses started turning on. He ran too far from here, far from Yugakure and further away from Sakima.

When Sakima stopped running she could only wonder where she was. The images of a bloody Hidan flickered in her mind and worst of the souls. She didn't want to sleep that night to hear them call her name. Then her words came back, the words of the woman veiled in white.

_Kuro Sakima, Kuro is your path_

And now she knew what she meant.

Sakima finally knew what she would be called – Kuro Sakima suited her fine. Dark was her heart and dark was her path. No longer shall deaths haunt her again. In her heart she could forgive Hidan but now it seemed too late. Shock had taken over her, emotions had run wild.

'Alone. That suits me just fine.'

For the path she must walk was a lonely one indeed.

* * *

What will Sakima do now? Her life has fallen apart in one night what will she make of her new path?

Please review! ^^


	8. The lost spirits

Sakima is on the road alone and she is going wherever the wind blows her - or thats what she thinks...

I Do Not Own Naruto so any terminology and characters used from said anime/manga is not mine!

Sakima belongs to xTOkixDOkixInsanityx

* * *

Sakima wandered around in the forest all night, as though something in spirit led her, before stumbling upon a little shanty house. It was a little wooden dilapidated house which seemed freshly deserted. There were few provisions on the table and a bucket to collect rainwater just outside was filled to the brim.

Sakima drank some of the rainwater and snacked on some of the provisions she had. She decided to stay at this little shack for the night before setting off again. The forest was more than what Sakima imagined. The trees were wild with insects and the floor with animals big and small alike. Sakima was not much of an animal lover but neither was she afraid to kill for food.

She found some radishes and baby carrots in the tiny garden patch at the back of the house and rummaged for pots and pans. With that she cooked a measly meal of boiled carrots and radish stew. Sakima was not much of a cook but her skills were good enough. As she chowed down on the broth something came to her. Her left eye twinkled and again the woman veiled in white appeared.

_This was my shack Kuro Sakima._

She breathed to Sakima's hearing. Sakima dropped her spoon and looked around the room.

"I was led here by her wasn't I?" Sakima said in awe.

_Do you see my body lying on that bed?_

Sakima jerked her head round and true enough there was a bed. She did not realise under those piles of sheets there was indeed something there. She crept towards the tiny bed and sat beside it. She saw an arm sticking out and her hand started to shake. The skin was pale and wrinkled but had not yet started to decay. She slowly started to lift the sheets off and stood still as she looked upon the woman's face.

She backed away in shock for she recognised her face. It was her father's treasured maid that had run away almost 12 years ago. Her hair had thinned and her eyes were rolled back but yet there was a beauty in her face. Sakima quietly wept before pulling herself together again.

"Why have you brought me here?" Sakima asked her voice barely audible.

_To show you the truth._

"What has this got to do with me!" she shrieked. But the spirit did not answer.

_Bury me Kuro Sakima set my spirit at peace._

"Not until you tell me what this all means!" she retaliated.

_When the time will come all shall be revealed, but until then dear child you must learn to yield. _

Sakima was silent but she gave in. She found a little shovel in the corner of the shack and spent the rest of the day digging out a grave. Since she had no coffin box for the body she kept it wrapped in the sheets. She took a wheelbarrow and hauled the body into it. With her final efforts she put the body in the grave hole. Said some commemorative words and prayed for the spirit to be at peace. Finally she buried her, and Sakima herself felt at peace.

_Thank you Kuro Sakima. _

And that would be the last, Sakima ever heard of the woman veiled in white. Sakima could not bear to stay in the house any longer so she spent the night wandering again. She finally collapsed from exhaustion and could not go any further. She took a look at the silver sundial around her neck and was shocked to find it had moved.

'What does this mean?' She asked herself. But soon sleep came over her like a blanket and she didn't wake again until midday.

Sakima's journey continued like this constantly going north until she found a village. The village sign read:

**Kagero Village**

As soon as she entered the gates a lively welcome awaited her. A little boy jumped Sakima happily and Sakima was simply overwhelmed.

"Welcome traveller. Welcome to Kagero Village." Spoke a middle aged man with a nicely cut beard and neatly placed brown hair.

"Hey there my name is Haruto!" cried the little boy excitedly.

"Haruto, what an interesting name." Sakima speculated.

"We have been waiting for you Sakima-chan." Haruto continued.

"You have?" Sakima questioned.

"Of course we have." The village leader chipped in.

Haruto led a confused Sakima through the village where everyone smiled and waved at her. She was presented with food and entertainment.

"What are we celebrating?" Sakima asked.

"The cease fire the war is now over! We no longer are fighting Konoha we can finally be at peace." Haruto explained.

"Where is your mother and father?"

"My mother is home while my father is in Konoha – he was supposed to be infiltrating but since the war has ended he can come home!" The boy seemed ecstatic and Sakima smiled. He was so warm and full of life.

They provided her with a bed that night but she couldn't sleep as questions circled her head.

'How did they know I was coming? I don't remember a war going on.'

**CRASH  
BOOM**

The sound of exploding tags shook her room. She was fully awake now kunai in one hand and she peeked outside the window to see the damage that was done. Shinobi were raiding the village left right and centre Sakima couldn't believe her eyes. She saw the boy Haruto fiercely trying to fight back and she ran to his aid.

She used taijutsu to beat off the enemy and told the boy,

"Stay behind me!"

She fought back has hard as she could – truly it was her first time ever using her shinobi skills on the field. She was steadily losing stamina and the enemy kept pouring in. As she lost her concentration the enemy made a strike at her neck but before she took the blow Haruto was in front of her.

**SLICE**

The boy was down; Sakima struck the man before slicing his neck open in rage. The blood dripped down before her and she no longer felt fatigue or pain. She glanced at the boy on the floor who gave her a weak smile before closing his eyes, Sakima held back the tears as anger boiled up within her.

Her hair flayed her eyes glowed and she felt empowered.

_Bring judgement on these wicked men!_

The voice within cried out and she reaped. One head and another at a time the blood kept spilling. There was no structure to her killing but the blade, their flesh and her smile. She nicked and sliced, she pierced and diced mindlessly attacking whatever, whoever came in her way.

As the sun rose her anger went down and she awoke as though from a dream to the bodies of the dead before her. The villagers were slaughtered and so were the enemy alike. She went down on her knees and buried her face in her bloodied hands.

As the sunlight poured in the bodies seemed to evaporate and as she lifted her head there was nothing but dilapidated houses. The boy Haruto walked towards her, now a ghost and whispered in her ear,

_Tell my father I love him and to always forgive. _

Sakima grabbed the boys hands.

"What is your father's name?" she asked in hushed tones.

_His name is' The Trap Master' _and the boy simply laughed.

With that the boy was gone. Sakima got to her feet, she took her bundle and left. As she looked back at the town she finally remembered what was so strange. Kagero Village had been destroyed about 30 years ago by another village just after days of cease fire with Konoha. She had been staying in a ghost town and relived the village's downfall.

But what was worse was her slaughtering – it was like she was possessed. Within her heart at the time she passed judgement on those men.

'What am I? God?' She playfully questioned herself.

_No dear just Death..._

"Hmm?"

Sakima fancied she heard something. She figured she heard many things from the dead so she could not keep up with every word they said. Onwards she travelled somewhere to the East. Unknown to Sakima her silver sundial had clocked yet another hour.

* * *

Two ghostly encounters two shifts on her silver sundial what does it all mean?

Please review! ^^


	9. Welcome to Kumogakure: The challenge

Sorry guys this took soooooooooooooooooo long to update - ya see I was pretty busy. thinking, stressed and just came back from the wonderful country of Iceland! (I know so awesome right?)

I'm back in my writing mode now :3

Sakima is moving on to a very famous village now *giggles*  
She's gonna meet some interesting people now ^^

I Do Not Own Naruto so anything from said anime/manga does not belong to me!

Sakima is owned by xTOkixDOkixInsanityx

* * *

Sakima was still quite puzzled by the many ghostly encounters' messages. She had heard them speak to her many a times but not as vividly as these past two. She had travelled without thought to where she was going but suspected that the steps she took were not truly her own.

She also recalled that the destruction of Kagero village had had an effect on the way the shinobi were viewed in the world. The third shinobi war put the icing on the cake and caused the feudal lords all to deny the shinobi villages of their positions in society. This forced the villages to go into hiding such as her village Yugakure and depend on not just normal jobs but private hiring. Shinobi were no longer open public services but used by the devious and rich. This has blackened the shinobi world – but that depends on the shinobi village and the clients they take on.

Of course the shinobi villages were not all on best terms – and being suppressed by such an ordinary system seemed preposterous, but this worked at their advantage as they could raise prices on their services and rebelling would mean no clients. No clients mean no money then the shinobi system would break down. It's simply logical to comply.

Sakima knew all this and also knew that Yugakure becoming a normal village and selling their assets such as hot springs was more prosperous. But that didn't make it right – where was the pride of the village she had heard of many a times growing up. It had begun to fall the minute she was made to be more lady like and her shinobi sessions were cut shorter and shorter until they were no more. Their pride diminished as her father wept the loss of his loved maid in secret and drank his worries away and spent his money on women. Their shinobi spirit died when she was born.

No son – no heir. The Yugakure clan were surely old fashioned in the shinobi way – it was such a medieval way of thinking that a girl could not inherit. The shinobi way has accepted so many women overtime with wonderful skills – Sakima was sure of it. However she knew of none she could uphold. Her case was a lost cause and she was treated as a curse.

Sakima had enough looking back and instead looked forward. Ahead of her was something like a village in the sky. The houses were high up and the ground was full of rocks. She could oversee mountains and within one a blue office. She was in awe at this great city and tried to think – where was she?

She had read many books in her sp-are time with maps and such and though she had walked blindly for the past days she knew Kagero village was situated in the mountain country. Since she had travelled around the direction of East to northeast she felt she knew where she was...

"Hey you! Stop gahing over the view and come in already!" shouted the gatekeeper at the huge sky blue gates of what Sakima realised was...

"Kumogakure! Beautiful ain't she?"

She smiled for she was entering one of the great shinobi villages in the five nations. The hearty welcome of the gatekeeper made Sakima feel welcome. As she entered she immediately sought out the blue office she had seen – it must be the Raikage's office.

Sakima knew the gatekeeper was a shinobi but the gatekeeper didn't know Sakima was. Sakima has her weapons in a bundle and she had no village headband – she had discarded that upon leaving. She looked like an ordinary traveller and of course the village welcomed her with open arms – at least her money.

Sakima wanted to take advantage of this as she secretly excelled in one thing this village was famous for in the shinobi underworld. Taijutsu.

She wanted to be the best at taijutsu she spent nights secretly escaping to the dojo practising until she was caught and was from then on locked in her room. Even then she would have secret taijutsu sessions with Hidan when she could escape and continued to read books on the skill.

Her village was no threat to Kumogakure and surely they might have not even heard of it in terms of shinobi history! If she could be accepted as a student her shinobi dream of becoming a taijutsu master would become a reality.

With that thought in mind another crept in.

'Maybe I could then redeem my clan...' this thought was immediately shattered by Sakima. Why should she redeem a clan who did not want her in the first place? This was for her benefit – her own glory. Plus maybe if she learnt taijutsu she could control her anger...

**BUMP**

She had hit someone but it was her who had fallen on her but. She looked up ready to curse the person when a big strong dark hand grabbed her arm and lifted her up to her feet. She brushed herself off and touched her arm which felt slightly painful. She mumbled a thanks but before walking off the man had grabbed her shoulders,

"I said thank you so back..." Sakima began.

"Hey chill lil girl I was just gonna give you a whirl..."

"Are you some sort of perv...? She started furiously again.

"So I could see your face and see the disgrace that bumped into me! The great Killer Bee."

Sakima had already formed a distasteful opinion of this man, he wasn't a pervert but he was arrogant and on top of that he...

"So what's up? Haven't seen you 'round. You a visitor just seeing the town?"

Rhymed.

She resisted the urge to punch this guy, not just for angers sake but seeing how muscled he was it probably wouldn't do much.

"Lil girls shouldn't be going around on their own; they should be taken by a man or wait to be grown." He patted her head playfully. That was Sakima's last straw.

Sakima kicked this man in the chest with all her strength but he didn't even flinch. She punched him and kicked again and this time he stopped her kick with his large hand.

"You got quite a kick there. If you were bigger that could've hurt I swear." He said this with a smile that made Sakima stop. She only growled under her breath and tried to turn away.

Again the burly man stopped her but this time he didn't rhyme,

"So what's your name kid?"

Sakima flinched at being called 'kid' but she answered hotly,

"The name's Sakima. Kuro Sakima."

"Nice to meet you Kuro Sakima, the name's Bee, Killer Bee." He lightly shook her hand.

Sakima could tell this man was a shinobi – a good one at that. This was her chance!

"By the way you wouldn't happen to know anything about Kumogakure shinobi being around here would you?" She whispered in the man's ear.

Killer Bee's face immediately tightened up, he took a look at the girl and answered.

"Don't go playing around kid, shinobi is like a taboo – a word other shinobi say to another – and in secret at that."

"What do you think I am?"

With that Killer Bee took another look at Sakima and soon hushed her way into an open restaurant selling buns.

"One meat bun please." Killer Bee ordered, as he looked at Sakima whose eyes had narrowed, he re-ordered,

"Make that two."

After this Sakima and Killer Bee had a long chat where Sakima confided in Killer Bee her origins and possible motives.

"That's dangerous but as long as I have a say in it I can get you accepted as a possible shinobi pupil – but you gotta be apt. My brother is the Raikage I'll put in a good word but the rest is up to you."

Sakima smiled and briefly thanked Killer Bee. What luck she had bumping into him! Or was it...

'Is this another trick by the dead?' she wondered to herself but easily put away the thought as she along with Killer Bee indirectly travelled to the Raikage's office.

**SLAM  
SNAP  
**Sigh.

"I wish you would stop doing that." Said – what seemed to Sakima – his secretary?

Sakima jumped back at the Raikage's violent reaction to her shinobi origins and was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea...

"A foreign shinobi just waltz into my village undetected! Am I expected to be calm about this? The village security needs to tighten up! When I get that gatekeeper I'm gonna..."

"Chill my big bro this kid is here for an offer ya know."

Raikage sat on his chair completely ignorant of his broken desk and listened.

"Ya see this kid ran away and she needs a place to stay – she's also got some skills she hopes will get us to teach her the shinobi ropes." Killer Bee gave the Raikage the story and he seemed disinterested.

"Enough talk Bee you know no one gets taught unless they prove they're worth it to me."

Killer Bee nodded coolly and Sakima held her breath.

"Kuro Sakima, I dare you to challenge me."

* * *

Uh Oh what has Sakima got herself into now eh "^^

Please review!


	10. Welcome to Kumogakure: Here to stay?

Uh Oh what is Sakima to do? The Raikage has challenged her to a duel - he is the wall that stands between her and her new life and dream. That's one muscled wall that promises not to be pushed over easily heheh

Or is that so?

I Do Not Own Naruto so anything from said anime/manga does not belong to me!

Sakima belongs to xTOkixDOkixInsanityx

* * *

Sakima became light headed and her eyes hazy – did she hear right? She has to fight the Raikage. The Raikage of Kumogakure one of the best shinobi villages in all the five nations! She was way in over her head.

As she proceeded to leave Bee grabbed her shoulder.

"You know you gotta stop doing that." She said passively to him.

"Kid I thought you had guts, now I see you're just a cluts." Bee said in a stern voice.

Sakima grew hot with anger again but what was she to do?

"Kuro Sakima I'll give you one day to think about it. I'm no patient man so you must make your decision by tomorrow otherwise you will leave my village." Raikage said with a nonchalant tone of voice.

As Sakima heard these words she left the office and thought deeply about the challenge. Behind her Killer Bee still followed. She turned,

"Why are you following me? Do you even care what happens to me?" She cried at him.

"I'll let you in on a secret kid." Bee started ignoring her vexed tone.

Sakima decided he was trying to be helpful so she calmed down and listened.

"There was a kid a bit older than you from Kirigakure who had run away too. He came all the way here and did exactly what you did – begged to be kept here and become a student. Now that kid had talent."

Sakima waited for more to be said,

"He got the same challenge as you – I'm afraid my bro isn't easy on outsiders. But the guy he succeeded and that's what you will do too."

Sakima was surprised – how on Earth did that boy beat the Raikage? Maybe he was well trained he was from one of the best shinobi villages in the five nations – obviously he had been taught before but...

"What happened to him? Where is he now?"

Bee laughed and Sakima was once again annoyed – this man really pushed her buttons.

"He ran away from here two years ago – and he was one of our best shinobi – it was such a shame. But whenever he returns he's always welcome."

Bee had such a nostalgic attitude towards Sakima – could he see that guy in Sakima too?

"And like you he found me rather annoying at times – don't worry kid you'll get used to it." He said with a sheepish grin

"Who doesn't find you annoying..." She mumbled under her breath but she smiled. If that guy could do it so could she.

She was Kuro Sakima! She didn't escape her village, travel endless nights and fight her way through the forests and ghosts for nothing. She would fight and crush anyone in her way!

Determined Sakima headed straight to the library. Over the years Sakima learnt the best way to train was to train your mind first – she had to brush up on her skills and decided scrolls on basics were the best way to start. However after some hours she felt progress was slow and she had to start getting practical, but she couldn't be seen training shinobi skills – if she was caught the consequences would be disastrous. So she decided to go to the forests – she left the village gates giving a wink to the gatekeeper who flushed as he finally realised Kuro Sakima was not an ordinary traveller.

"Another potentially great shinobi has come our way." Darui said casually surprising the gatekeeper.

"It's cool as long as she takes up the Raikage's challenge you won't be punished." He smiled to the gatekeeper who felt nervous and now found he was also hoping on Sakima.

She practised against some smaller trees, kick after kick punch after punch making marks on the wood until with her final blow she broke the tree in half. Sakima was not new on taijutsu at all and over her travels did make an effort to practise. She was blessed with quite a lot of power – another thing her clan were not so pleased about. However even with this much power she wouldn't be able to best the Raikage.

'Channel your anger through your taijutsu.'

When tat thought came to mind so did the painful memory of Hidan – for it was he who told Sakima that. He admired Sakima for all the things the clan didn't.

'That will work' she thought and continued welling up her emotions.

Anger was quick to come with Sakima but not easy to control – that was her weakness. So she decided the only way she had a chance was if she tried to channel it. Thoughts of her father, the elders, Hidan, the lost spirits all came to her and she began again on another tree.

Whilst practising her stomach felt on fire each blow had double the power and her eyes started glowing again. The next blow she made had not broken the tree in half but had left it partly charred. She was amazed. She looked at her limbs and saw no burns.

'Where did that fire come from?' She wondered.

She tried again only this time she thought of the future, her dreams and goals. Her stomach no longer burned but mellowed and a cold rush ran through her veins. This time the blow she gave the tree had uprooted it instead of broken it.

These two different attacks had come from her she realised and her feelings. One was fiery and the other something more earthy. These mood swings had her head swirling but she decided this was something new and great to build on. If she could work on these feelings her chances tomorrow had liven up a bit more.

She was ready to give the Raikage a "pleasant" surprise.

* * *

Sakima had fallen asleep on the forest floor among the pile of trees she had massacred the night before. As she woke she jumped to her feet. What time was it? She stared at her silver sundial that told her it was almost noon.

She ran through the gates giving the gatekeeper a brief morning while heading towards the Raikage's office. The gatekeeper sighed and shouted,

"It's Konichiwa." He smiled and inside felt greatly relieved. The Raikage wouldn't kill him today.

**BUMP**

"Sorry but I'm in a ru..." Sakima began profusely apologising and tried to run again before being grabbed by the shoulders. She knew who it was then,

"Hey kid why in a hurry?" Bee said with a grin.

Sakima scowled at him which morphed into a grin as they bumped fists. Bee hoisted Sakima up on his shoulders with her protesting loudly to put her down and off they went to the Raikage's office.

As they reached the blue building another man came their way. He had short blonde hair and a smart looking face.

"Konichiwa Killer Bee is this the new recruit?" He asked looking at Sakima who slightly flushed.

"Well hey C, not just yet but she will be." Bee said confidently.

"Nice to meet you...C?" Sakima said slightly bewildered.

C smiled and nodded in their direction before continuing his duties.

"What a strange name." Sakima thought aloud.

"Not really my bro's name is A." Bee said matter-of-factly

'Letters for names is that common here?' She thought to herself.

She was distracted by this trivial fact that she didn't notice the loud greetings of Killer Bee's team.

"Omoi will you shut up or will I have to make you?" said an angry dark skinned girl with red hair that seemed to match her fiery attitude as she raised her fists threateningly.

"But who knows maybe this isn't really Bee and he's a shadow clone playing tricks on us – he's done that before. He could be anywhere getting in trouble, or maybe this clone is more than a shadow clone and it's connected to..." The boy named Omoi was rambling on about – what Sakima thought – farfetched things. Killer Bee was standing right in front of him.

Bee ruffled the boys head and said,

"Chill Omoi I'm here, now I gotta go to..."

"Hold it right there Bee-sensei you haven't trained us in a month! You've been skiving off as usual and..." The red haired, dark skinned girl began but Bee only bumped fists with Omoi and continued his rush to the Raikage's office. Sakima followed suit.

"Samui can continue training you right Karui!" Bee shouted back to the angry red haired girl Sakima now knew was called Karui.

As they approached the office door Sakima became hesitant. Bee encouraged her to go on and as she turned the knob there was the Raikage yapping at his secretary – he abruptly turned to see Sakima.

"I accept."

He simply smiled at her and started to laugh heartily.

"Kid you really do have guts challenging me – I like you. You're in."

Sakima looked at him dumbstruck – she's already accepted. But what about the challenge she had been training all night for? What happened to the 'fight me or get out' attitude this muscled man had said in the scariest of tones.

"Respect and strength is the most important part of being a shinobi – and it all starts with guts. Besides from what I hear you got a lot of strength." He smirked at the last bit and Sakima spied Killer Bee in the corner of her eye sheepishly grinning. He spied on her!

She wasn't sure how she was meant to feel – angry, happy, grateful? She welled this up and gave Bee a punch on the shoulder. This time you could see the pained look on his face that broke into another grin.

"Welcome to Kumogakure kid."

That's exactly how she felt strangely – welcomed.

* * *

Sakima has finally got her new life that she's always wanted but there are more characters to come that will bind this story together. Keep reading and you shall find out.

Please review! ^^


	11. Doubutsu no Caroline

Yumi and Sakima have had their tales but others are still to come to finally unravel the red rope of fate others must also be reborn.

Caroline belongs to moi!

I Do Not Own Naruto so anything from said anime/manga shown here is not mine!

**_

* * *

_**

**_This one was born of animals..._**

She was the wonder of the family, the jewel of the clan. She had all the possibilities of becoming all they wanted all they ever asked...

_Sing me a lullaby  
a sweet sweet lullaby_

She was a beauty and polite she could never be given blame – she was royalty in the eyes of those he knew her name.

_So I can sleep and never wake  
in this world where my heart breaks_

She was a pain though when it came to certain things – her birth was forced and she refused to eat. It was like she never wanted to come out; like she needed a reason to live, to scream, to shout.

_I was born never wanting  
I have lived to always care_

She dreamed dreams that she would tell the elders of – each one were foreboding in her eyes but they all smiled at her without surprise. They willed her to tell and continue these dreams it was a gift she must accept and learn to interpret properly.

_The trees call to me  
The wind sings_

She feared this gift of knowing – these dreams she had were bad - she could tell and each one she had spoken of had come to pass as well. She eventually kept it to herself and told the wind the trees and the animals her tall tales.

_The animals speak to me  
they are all my company _

She spent her time in the forest talking, singing, drawing, sleeping – it was her second home. If people did not listen then nature was her friend, animals were her friends.

_Will I learn to understand?  
Will they be understood? _

But one day she met a girl with a shining smile with eyes like the forest green and hair brown like trees of the wild. That girl became her friend and together they played, together they sang in the forest she loved with the singing wind and the green land.

_Will they learn to understand?  
Will I ever be understood? _

But one day she waited and the girl never came – her stomach fluttered, something was wrong, her friend was in pain.

_I have love for this Earth  
I have hatred for these people_

But as she began to search the forest she was touched by a firm hand. A man in an orange mask with spiked black hair had grabbed her long white hair and spun her around.

"Your friend is troubled little one, but I know where she is."

Her face lighted up but it fell as she stared into the man's eyes with slight fear. She could feel this man was dark, his intentions blackened with deceit but she was desperate to save her friend, so dear to her was she.

_To save our souls  
from this troubled world..._

"Take me to her."

_...we have to be free_

"On one condition child. You will remember this favour and return it in the future - when you are older. _I know_ you will."

His words were forcefully soft, kind but sharp so she would understand. She nodded meekly to the strange man and he took her away from the place she loved so well the forests with the singing wind and the green land.

* * *

True enough the orange masked man did take her to her friend; they travelled far reaching the islands of Kirigakure.

Her friend's cold lifeless body was a sight to behold - all of the bodies were but her friend's stood out pale and beautiful in the light of death. She could just about stomach this feeling of guilt and of sorrow. The mystery man who had led her so far and had taken care of her all the way here now stood beside her silently and embraced her as she quietly wept.

Once she had had enough she looked up to him and asked for one last favour,

"Help me bury her."

The funeral was small as the villagers kept away from the house but it wasn't just the house they feared. She had read the name of the slaughtered clan and saw their crest upon their clothing – her friend was part of an ancient clan much nobler than hers – the Masaki clan.

'Why had she never told me?' she wondered to herself, she felt slightly betrayed by this all and sadness washed over her like a crashing wave against the shore.

They took a walk near the ports of the island – after all these months this mysterious man was her closest friend. She confided to him the things she used to tell the wind, the trees and the animals. He did not think her strange and he always listened to her. He understands.

"What am I to do? I've travelled far away from home for nothing Nii-san. She's dead and I'm afraid... I'm afraid to go back home."

The orange masked man thought – or that's what she assumes he is doing as she has never seen his face. She awaits wise words from him when suddenly a crate falls from one of the decks into the violent waves. She watches as the box is smashed against the rocks and a small orange animal – as bright as her Nii-san's mask – appears drowning.

"Nii-san Nii-san look! That animal is in trouble." But before she waits for him to say a word she jumps into the sea and swims towards the drowning creature. She was sick of death and of guilt – she would let no-one die under her watch ever again.

However she too was a poor swimmer and struggled to keep up. She holds the wet and terrified creature in her arms and tries to go back. She notices it's soft black stripes and realises it's a baby tiger cub. She is still struggling to reach the shore and the sea kept pushing back. Men started coming for her but she searched for the face, the mask of her Nii-san. She saw it and she cried out to him but when she blinked he was gone. Her heart let go and she was dragged further into the sea no longer conscious but clinging to the tiger cub in her arms.

The commotion heading towards her faded and her head was light eventually she fell into a dream like state from which she thought she would never return from.

_Listen closely to the waters and you will understand.  
Just like the wind the trees the creatures the sea will understand.  
Death brings pain and all the sorrow we do understand.  
But have no fear, dear child, of life for you will understand._

Whilst unconscious her hair was no longer white but turning a soft black. Her brown eyes had darkened too and were also black. Her nails were long and sharper and her pulse returned.

As her heart pounded for the first time her eyes opened with new life. She swam to the top of the waters her eyes open her legs stronger. The tiger cub lay limp in her arms as she carried it to shore. The men who had just given up on her looked on in amazement at the child who rose up out of the sea. She breathed into the tiger's mouth and its heart fluttered back to life.

They looked at her bewildered, in awe. One cried – she wasn't human and they needed to take her to the temple. She was ushered by these sailors who carried her and the tiger to said temple and offered to the priest who served there.

"Why have you brought this child to me?" The priest demanded.

"She is not ordinary – we saw with our own eyes. She rose from the dead when we saw her drown she gave life to this animal who had drowned with her." Spoke one of the sailors with a loud voice and sharp features.

"I think she even changed in appearance as she walked up and out of the sea – when she drowned did she not have white hair? Look now it's as black as the night sky!" cried another sailor, a burly short man with a rough beard and gruff voice. The others all chattered in agreement.

The priest looked at her with curious eyes and stared into her black ones.

"What is your name child?"

Silence passed as they all waited for her to talk. She breathed in as though it was the first time – she was afraid of what would come out like an alien voice that was not hers like her hair was not hers and her eyes and this strong body. She was reborn by the sea for the sake of saving a creature she found dear - all creatures are dear to her. Into the same world with a new life thus a new name.

"Caroline. Doubutsu no Caroline."

* * *

Another person reborn into the world. I wonder who that orange masked man is? heheheh - When will she ever see him again?

Wait to find out - but not just yet as another person is still to come onto the current scene

Please review! ^^


	12. Mugen no Sashimi

Sorry for the wait - here's the next chapter!

Caroline is owned by moi ^^  
Sashimi is owned by Sashimi-Hiryuu

I Do Not Own Naruto so anything from said anime/manga (really there isn't much if anything from it i nthis chapter so...) does not belong to me!

_**

* * *

This one was born of water...**_

Sheltered princess of her clan she hit so low as to become a living fairy tale. She was not gifted like her mother in prophecy and seemed to hold no potential of the shinobi arts like her father. The only thing to sustain her was her modest looks so until marriage she lived like a fairy tale book.

_Prince, dear prince  
where is my prince?_

Her mother was well accustomed to the man of charms who she paid hefty amounts to shower her daughter with spells and give her strange concoctions to wish her well.

_Come for me now  
I cannot wait_

She scoffed at her mother's attempts but in her heart she only wished she was born with something really special.

_Your good-for-nothing princess  
sits uselessly like live bait_

One day though a new phenomenon appeared on the island – a dark skinned girl who was said to be not human sat like a deity within the sea god's temple.

_Whisk me away  
to a world never before known_

She was fond of animals and most liked the company of her tiger cub called Kin. Many spoke to her but few had replies – but when she did speak her words were never lies.

_Endow me with one gift  
something only I can own_

Her mother was overjoyed and said how this girl had a gift just like her. This hurt her bad it made her sore she did not want to see this so-called deity no more.

_I've asked yearly, monthly  
weekly, daily _

Nevertheless she went to the temple at night, the silver moon appeared thin its shining light was dim – just like her hope in this girl.

_But nothing comes to pass_

Her mother ushered her in and told her to go alone. Be respectful and smile and pray to the sea gods for their blessings. As she walked in she saw a girl in blue and white robes her black hair lapped around her and her eyes intent on the fur of her sleeping pet.

_Is it the way I ask?  
Is it the way I plead?_

She bowed before her and the girl turned and looked down on her. Time passed and it seemed to her the girl would not speak. Her hope had died but she still had fire within – so sick was she of hoping.

_Or is it that you don't pity me?_

She lifted her head dramatically her eyes burned and her heart was on fire. She took one look at the female deity...

"Your eyes they are filled with fire." She said quietly. She quirked her head to the side and stroked her pet beside her.

She flopped down again ashamed of her anger. The girl just smiled and said,

"Come with me. I can't give you what you want but I can show you what you need."

_I will no longer ask or plead  
I no longer need your useless pity  
I don't need a prince to save me  
to show me a world I have never seen..._

Behind the temple there was something she had never before seen. A beautiful interior of the sea shaped within gold and marble. In the middle of this room there was a pool of water.

_The greatest gift I have is me_

"What have you heard of me?" The girl spoke softly to her.

"You were born of the sea."

The deity giggled and enlightened her,

"No I was born of animals – this tiger cub saved me. It called to me."

She was confused and wondered what did the girl mean by that?

"You want a gift – you are a gift you just need to realise that like I did."

Before she had a second thought she felt blown into the water before her and she fell. She wanted to scream out but she only saw the tranquil look of the girl who stared intently at the creature in her arms.

The water filled her and for once she felt truly happy. If death felt like this she could die in peace.

Meanwhile the female deity hanged by the side and waited. The wind that blew was not natural and it was harsher than the wind she used to speak to. She was worried inside but the tiger cub called to her in its sleep,

'_Do not fret she will be fine.'_

She wanted to hold out her hand, jump into the water and save the girl. But each passing thought was nullified by a resounding no. Then she noticed a bubble and another one floating to the surface of the sacred water. She leaned over and was taken aback at the slowly protruding figure that appeared in front of her.

She came up in a fountain of water and she too looked different. The deity marvelled at the change of appearance and held out her hand to the girl.

"Are you alright?" The deity asked with startled eyes.

"Is this how you felt?" she said with a cold tone.

She nodded warily,

"It seems you have found what you needed. Now it's no longer your life anymore." Her face was serious as she said these words but she still broke into a smile as she watched the girl stare intently at herself in the glass mirror.

"This isn't me is it?" She questioned herself.

"When you walk out of here people will never see you the same – you should stay here with me."

The deity looked on with pleading eyes at the child who looked back with distant eyes – for what she saw in that water chilled her to the bone. She touched the mirror and then her own features – her aqua blue eyes and soft blue hair, her pearly white skin and her thin pink lips. Her frame was even more fragile than before.

"What did you see?"

"You who understands creatures – should you not know?" she spoke in a steely voice and she watched the deity flinch at her words.

"It is you who has the gift of words and prophecy – I can tell by the way you speak – and I can only understand as much as one will give away." The deity's posture had changed her eyes were fiery and her tone too had hit an edge.

"Forgive me – I did not mean anything by what I said."

"Your name?"

"Pardon?"

"You need a new name you are no longer part of your clan but a deity of these people – it's ridiculous I know – but one day I know we'll escape." She said this with a glow in her eyes and hope in her words.

"How does Mugen no Sashimi sound?"

"Perfect."

* * *

Yeah Chapter done!

Everyone is introduced now...

Kin: *whispers to Caroline*

There's more?

Err hold on everybody we still got someone else to introduce - how inpolite of me and un poetic...

We have almost travelled the lands of all the five nations to find those who were endowed with gifts of greatness but there is still another to come...

How did that sound?

Kin: *paws up*

Good ^^ - Oh I promise the next is the last and we'll get to the main part of the story okay :3


	13. Escape: Helping the future Mizukage

Okey Dokey this wasn't a long wait was it? I'm such a lovely author ^^

anyway presenting the next chapter (and my longest)

Sashimi belongs to Sashimi-Hiryuu  
Caroline belongs to moi  
Mei Terumi belongs to Masahi Kishimoto and any other Naruto related things are his as well!

Now enjoy the chapter...

* * *

Weeks had passed and it seemed that the whole island had come to view the so-called deities given by the sea gods. The priest used the much earned gold from offerings to lavishly splash on the goddesses. It wasn't long before people from the other islands of Kirigakure came too.

"Arigato for your donation the gods shall surely smile upon you." Sashimi had taken to having a commanding demeanour that inspired divinity into the simple minded – which were what these people were according to her, to come all the way just to pray to her and...

"That old man was quite sweet wasn't he Onee-san." Caroline had also picked up the habit of calling Sashimi sister. It wasn't that Sashimi wasn't flattered but the girl was not _that_ young to be talking in childish tones despite her high pitched voice.

"Instead of speculating why don't you talk to some of these villagers too?" Sashimi said in her chilling voice.

Caroline only looked into Sashimi's eyes with her hurt ones and once she heard a sigh escape Sashimi's lips she continued to play with Kin.

"I swear you care more for that stupid tiger than you do for me..." Sashimi grumbled before greeting another pilgrim.

"Pardon me priestess it's an honour to meet you." The pilgrim before her had their head bowed and was wearing a conical hat. Sashimi could see the long brown hair draping below.

"Why have you come here today?" Sashimi said in her divine voice. Her aqua blue hair weighed behind her in boredom as she yawned in waiting. The pilgrim's face was partially veiled but Sashimi could see her eyes – her alluring green eyes. Sashimi was drawn by this woman like she had seen her before...

"My request is quite a hard one..."

"Sashimi. Here. Now."

Caroline spoke in quiet sternness, she rarely used Sashimi's name – something was wrong.

"This woman isn't the usual is she?" Caroline stated matter-of-factly.

"I guess not what is your po..." Something in Sashimi snapped. Her head was in her hands as she clawed through her mind to retrieve the dream she had been having recently. She had seen those eyes before...

"Is something wrong?" The pilgrim was still waiting.

Caroline immediately attended to her.

"Gomenai My sister is having some time to think – she has seen you before you know. May I know your name?" Caroline asked in a more adult voice that was sweet to the ear. The woman smiled,

"Mei Terumi."

"What a pretty name." Caroline resumed her childish voice.

"Could I stroke your tiger?" Mei asked in gleeful tones at the furry creature that lay in Caroline's lap. As Caroline nodded in agreement Mei began stroking Kin, as she did Caroline noticed a blue mark glowing under Mei's clothes. She instinctively grabbed Mei's arm and pulled back the sleeve. It was a blue mark of a two headed dragon on a pole. It was small but its shine was noticeable in Caroline's eyes. Mei was not offended but only looked up at Caroline who marvelled at the mark.

"I remember!" Sashimi cried in her Eureka moment. But was silenced as she leaned over Caroline's shoulders to see what she was looking at. She too marvelled at the glowing blue mark. She remembered it now.

"Now you have remembered Sashimi I can tell Mei what she seeks. You seek a high position in this nation do you not?" Caroline spoke in cosmic tones imitating a street charmer as she stroked the mark.

"You already have me figured out?" Mei laughed lightly.

"That mark I have the same one." Sashimi said with realisation.

"You do? Show me." Mei's tone became more forceful as she beckoned Sashimi to reveal the mark. As Sashimi showed her arm no mark appeared.

"To be honest it comes and goes." Sashimi added in embarrassment.

Mei simply put her hand over Sashimi's arm and the mark appeared.

"How did you...?" Sashimi began.

"You must be from my clan somehow. What was your clan name? Did you have one?" Mei became more familiar and she pushed for answers. Overwhelmed Sashimi backed away.

Mei withdrew also and apologised.

"Kirigakure has been chaotic and seeing this I know you must have some shinobi blood in you. We need a new Mizukage. I want to be the Godaime Mizukage."

Mei was so sure of herself and Sashimi lightened up. She was a shinobi – a good one at that. Sashimi had always wanted to follow her father in the way of the shinobi. Caroline looked at the woman with a warm smile. She had not thought the way of the shinobi was for her but nonetheless it was a dangerously attractive occupation. It would've been her fate if she had remained in Kumogakure...

"I came here to ask you for some sort of blessing – but it's hypocritical I don't believe much in the gods. I don't know what I was expecting but after seeing this I now know." Mei spoke earnestly.

Caroline only wondered – saving a nation was not in her life's plan but it was a chance to move on from this static place of worship. She was tired of this life of luxury. But seeing flashes of Mina's dead body were engraved in her mind – she did not want to be the cause of someone's end.

Sashimi on the other hand was excited. It was her chance to move on in the world. Being taught by such a woman she would surely become great in the ninja world. She was sick of making a name among peasants – she wanted a name among shinobi.

"No-one knows our real names – but they know our appearances. We will surely be recognised." Caroline stated bluntly.

"We can change our appearance; I'll cut my hair, dye it, use charms and spells to change if I can leave with you Mei!" Sashimi exclaimed.

Mei smiled and saw Caroline still wondering about the offer.

"There is more to being a shinobi than to kill. You can become a medical ninja if you please."

Caroline still remained unsure. Her hand was on Kin and Mei caught on to this fact and continued,

"Animal Summoning – You can become the greatest in animal summons if you please. It is important and you will form great relationships with the animals from their respective worlds. It's a wonderful thing."

Caroline was slowly being reeled in by Mei's new tune.

"Besides if you become a shinobi we cannot save everyone – but you can learn to save those around you. We don't just start wars we end them and if you help me peace will come to Kirigakure I assure you."

Of course being left in this temple and not having Kirigakure as her original home, Caroline knew not the state of the country that had deified her but she listened to the moans of the peasants, their worries, their fears. If Mei becoming the Mizukage ended these things surely this was a good cause?

'_For Mina's sake.' _

With a painful smile Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Great now all we have to do is escape." Sashimi said with new vigour.

"We don't have time now – if we must leave soon make it tonight. We have others waiting Onee-chan. Mei please come nine o'clock tonight – just before the evening prayers. I and Sashimi will be ready." Caroline spoke quickly in hushed tones and resuming character returned to her corner and looked disinterestedly at Mei as she humbly left the temple. Sashimi too resumed her divine demeanour ready to receive the next person.

Both secretly anticipated the evening.

* * *

"We must prepare to leave behind this wretched temple!" Sashimi cried in joy within the privacy of the golden sea interior room. She was staring at the mirror imagining different ways she could alter her appearance.

"You're so well acquainted with charms and other mystical things aren't you Onee-san?" Caroline said with wonderment as she stared at the weird jars full of colourful innocuous substances.

"Don't be silly it's just dyes and so on." Sashimi said as she grabbed a pair of scissors.

"Wait! Must you cut all your hair off?" Caroline cried in slight distress.

"We must look unrecognisable so yes I must."

**SNIP**

Sashimi cut her aqua locks and Caroline watched them drop to the floor in amazement. She picked them all up and with fire from the oil lamps proceeded to burn the perfumed hair that gave off the fragrance of incense.

Sashimi stared happily at her new haircut and grabbed a jar of the substances. Caroline continued to watch as she coloured strips of her hair white. Then she passed a jar of another substance to Caroline and the pair of scissors and waited.

"You must be kidding me." Caroline spoke sternly.

"C'mon are you with me or not?"

Caroline's hand became shaky as she dared to chop her locks off when Mei entered.

"So you were already getting going without me." She smiled.

She saw Caroline and with a whip of her kunai cut all across her hair. Caroline cried out then whimpered as she saw the pile of hair on the floor.

"In the shinobi world vanity is not necessary." Mei comforted her.

"You have long hair!" She pointed out and Mei only smiled at her and did the same to the other side of Caroline's hair.

"Oh no it's uneven!" Sashimi pointed at the cut.

Caroline stared into the mirror and Sashimi only awaited a train of tears. Instead Caroline grabbed her hair on the top and with a swift cut of the kunai cut the hair short to form a rough fringe that lay just above her eyes. Sashimi clapped and Mei continued to partially dye Caroline's hair with dark blue dye.

"There you go. Now to ditch the robes for some more humble clothes." Mei brought out a set of travellers clothes. Both girls this time snarled at them and reluctantly slipped them on.

"We can get better attire when reach the main island of Kirigakure but for now these will do."

They burned the remaining hair and packed up the charms and dyes ready to go. But just before they left the room they heard voices,

"We will now commence with evening prayers." The priests all communed together and headed for their room. Panic shook them now.

"Isn't there another way out?" Mei asked in harsh tones.

"Not as far as I'm concerned." Sashimi answered. Caroline shrugged.

Kin, who appeared asleep in Caroline's arms, leapt from her grasp and walked towards a door. He pawed at a door. All three women turned their attentions to the door and noticed faint lines around it.

"There's our way out – good boy Kin." Caroline stroked his back.

"All push now!" Sashimi charged ahead and with a mighty push they fell through the door that soon shut behind them.

Darkness was all around. All was silent. As they struggled to see where they were Kin spoke to Caroline.

'_We are underneath the temple – we must make our own way out.'_

"But how Kin?" Caroline spoke aloud.

'_Follow me we'll find the weakest point.'_

"Caroline you alright?" Sashimi said warily.

"Kin says follow him he will lead us to the weakest point in the tunnels."

"Then what?" Sashimi cried out at her – it seemed to her she had gone mad.

"I will break through the Earth. That tiger knows where he's going let's listen to him." Mei said and with a breath of fire she lighted a torch she had found on the floor.

They travelled through the winding tunnels that seemed to them never ending. Questions never failed to come across their minds – what was this place – when will we get out – will we make it? Doubt was like a phantom in the shadows devouring the hope of those who tread through it. However Caroline trusted Kin – if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be here, they wouldn't be here.

Kin suddenly stopped. The women looked at him expectantly.

'_Above us.'_

"It's weakest above. Mei it's your turn." Caroline said with a smile.

"Yes, show us the skills of our future Mizukage." Sashimi pushed on.

Mei's always smiling face had turned serious as she made some hand seals too fast for Sashimi or Caroline's eyes.

"Boil release: Skilled Mist Technique."

Vapour poured from her mouth causing Kin, Caroline and Sashimi to jump back but look up as the vapour she spewed began dissolving the ground above.

"Wow."

As the acidic mist disappeared the ground above was now clear. Mei effortlessly jumped up this earned her another "wow" from the girls who she hauled up with her. They made haste and ran to the nearest dock while concealing their appearances using conical hats. As they sailed off to the main island of Kirigakure the girls couldn't be happier to say,

"Sayonara."

* * *

Yay another chapter completed - I hope it eventful enough ^^

Next chapter we are entering some new characters

Kin: We are?

Not just any characters some villains! Yay *claps excitedly*

Kin: "^^

Oh well you'll see not are beloved villains yet but anotehr set that are just as deadly :3

Please review!


	14. Intro: The Four Swords of Destruction

Yeah next chapter! There's a lot of conversation I hope that isn't annoying but it is a time of discussion!

I would rate this chapter slightly M because of the language used - but you've all heard it before!

I hope you enjoy it

Masaki Osore, Kaguya Kasui, Aisu and Ki Uddo belong to Masaki Bakuto

Caroline belongs to moi

Sashimi belongs to Sashimi-Hiryuu

Mei Terumi and other Naruto related things belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"No deal Madara."

The orange masked man snarled at the man's use of his name. His composure changed and he became more threatening in tone.

"I won't repeat myself Osore join Akatsuki and you can rule all the five nations!"

"I think I know you better than that Uchiha Madara. I don't like sharing power or becoming some other man's puppet. No deal – that's _my _final answer."

Madara backed down coolly and Osore smirked.

"I heard you got the Uchiha boy working for you – Itachi am I right?"

Madara didn't reply.

"Huh – I wish I did what I did sooner like that kid, I'm getting old. Hey, so are you." He remarked and bellowed with mocking laughter.

"I brought someone to bury the dead." Madara began,

"Who would that be?" Osore was curious.

"The secret jewel of the Yotsuki clan – supposedly next in line for the position of Raikage."

Osore grunted a sign for Madara to continue.

"She was dear friends with your beloved daughter – and now she'll be a tool in the future for me – to repay the favour."

"How is this supposed to affect me? I'm not interested in your interests Madara." Osore hissed but he sensed the meaning behind the words.

"This is where we part Osore – I hope to see you again." Madara said with false comradeship.

"The next time I see you I hope you're dead." Osore spat out. He added,

"By the way, your manipulation skills need a lil work – Yagura was a good puppet but the puppet is only as good as its master." And with that both men left in opposite directions.

* * *

Meanwhile Sashimi, Caroline and Mei had reached the main island of Kirigakure. From there they travelled to the main village where it was heavily guarded.

"Names." demanded the gatekeeper.

"Mei Terumi." Mei lifted up her conical hat and winked at the gatekeeper who flushed. He opened the gates to allow her in. As Caroline and Sashimi tried to follow suit he stopped them.

"I didn't get your names." He returned to his cold natured tone and directed his question to Sashimi who was in front.

"My father was in the shinobi business – I'm his daughter from the Hiryuu clan."

"Don't recognise the name." The gatekeeper replied bluntly.

Sashimi welled up and cooled down,

"That isn't my fault if you haven't is it? We're with the lady so just let us in." Sashimi said with a steely tone.

All the while Caroline was waiting patiently behind watching the scene and Mei was also watching the spectacle – she was waiting to see what would happen.

"No name, no entry."

Sashimi grabbed the man's collar but nonetheless the man remained cool. He was really getting under his skin and without control steam was coming from her hand she was holding his collar with. Just like Mei's technique that burned through the ceiling of the tunnel, Sashimi was accidentally burning the man's clothes.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" he cried.

"You're in you're in just stop!"

Sashimi dropped the man and looked at her hand – no burn marks she was fine. With that she huffed at the man and held Caroline's hand to pull her through the gates. Awaiting them was a clapping Mei.

"You really are connected to my clan."

"Well were here now, what shall we do?" Sashimi said hastily to change subject.

"Now you are here, you're my students, call me Mei-sensei from now on."

"How will this help you with your campaign to become Mizukage?" Caroline questioned.

Mei smiled and thought carefully, deciding on how much she was going to disclose to them.

"Let's talk about that over some food shall we?"

The girls grinned – the food on the boat wasn't pleasant and Kin wasn't feeling well throughout the trip. Mei led them to a good restaurant, it seemed all the staff knew her and set her down on a table immediately. Some of the staff stared disapprovingly at Kin but Caroline held him tightly and let the cub sit on her lap as Mei ordered food.

"Okay here's the latest news for shinobi – the Masaki clan has been killed off."

Caroline's eyes twinkled as she heard these words.

"I already know, they reside on our island don't they – it was terrible news but no-one wanted to bury the bodies. But I heard rumours some girl and a mysterious man singlehandedly set up a funeral for all the clan members." Sashimi departed this information matter-of-factly.

"Good on them – they deserve the respect – not many shinobi families reside in that area so the locals must have been terrified."

"Who could have done such a thing?" Caroline said in a quiet voice.

"We are actually not sure – these people are obviously dangerous if they could wipe out a whole shinobi clan like that." Mei speculated.

"They must be powerful – wasn't the Masaki clan the users of the Doujutsu the Tenshingan." Sashimi said informatively.

"Yes they were, but in all honesty I heard most of the clan were not being born with the Doujutsu only a few of them inherited it. This is terrible - I heard rumours from some sources that had travelled the nations that the Uchiha clan has been wiped out by one of their own!" Mei cried out.

"That's a lot of good looking men dead." She continued with a sad smile.

"What do these men gain from killing the Masaki clan?" Caroline asked.

"Possibly to steal their Doujutsu – you can remove the eye from the user and have it as your own."

"If these men are interested in power is that why you want us around?" Sashimi smirked coolly.

"Wait if that's why you want us around Sashimi-chan will be more useful than me! She can see ahead if danger will come to you – what use am I?" the words spilled from Caroline's mouth.

"Now don't be like that Carrie-chan. I can tell you have an apt for the shinobi way." Mei beamed a smile at her.

"Yeah Caroline-chan, besides I wouldn't be here without you." Sashimi said earnestly.

"Sashimi was right though – you guys will serve as my escorts but to be good ones you're going to have to be trained. Plus credit on my part if I can turn you two into great shinobi." Mei laughed heartily.

"Escorts for the Mizukage – amazing." Sashimi said in a twinkling voice.

"Why couldn't you ask the already experienced shinobi of this village to help you – you would get somewhere quicker." Caroline put forward – her curiosity was growing as to why Mei had chosen her and Sashimi.

"You're a doubting one aren't you? Let's just say its fate why don't we?" Mei replied with a hint of being cynical and bit into her bread.

"Stop being a downer and cheer up we're going to be great kunoichis!" Sashimi lightly punched Caroline's shoulder and also took a bit of her food. Caroline lightly smiled and put a forkful of meat into Kin's mouth.

* * *

"That man can really get under my skin sometimes." The man stabbed the piece of beef with fork.

"Here's your coffee sir." The waitress said with a smile. He looked up his blue eyes stared right up at her brown ones and she blushed. He smirked,

"Thanks."

"So are you alone?" She asked flirtatiously.

"I'm waiting for a friend." He said bluntly.

The waitress's eyes flicked to his long serrated edged katana and her flirtatious smile disappeared as she went away from him.

"The blood rushing to her cheeks made want to cut them open." He slicked back is white hair and grinned sadistically at the passing waitress.

"Keep grinning like that and people will get the wrong impression." Osore said darkly.

"Then I'll cut all their throats out – every last one." He snarled.

"Cool it Kasui were not here to kill. Not yet at least. And the targets will be much more challenging." Osore smiled cynically.

"That's why I'm here."

"Where are the others? We haven't met in so long."

"It's not usual for that smart-ass Ki Uddo to be late." Kasui remarked.

A woman in blue clothing walked through the restaurant. All the males turned as her long brown hair flew behind her. As one called out to her she turned her eyes sharply towards him and he was silenced. She sat down in the seat among Kasui and Osore.

"Welcome Aisu."

"What took you so long bastard, I was here before you!" Kasui spat.

Aisu only looked at Kasui with her blank black eyes like she was looking through a wall.

"Don't look at me with those soulless eyes of yours bastard."

Another man burst through the door in green attire and adjusted his glasses.

"Hello gentlemen, Kasui." He addressed them.

"Hello smart-ass you're late!" Kasui replied back mockingly.

"Enough – now we're all here we can talk about the matter at hand." Osore calmed them down.

"You slaughtered your clan for this – this better be good," Aisu spoke for the first time.

"You're even more of a cold-hearted bastard than Aisu." Ki Uddo clapped mockingly.

"That's bitch to you Ki Uddo." She said scathingly.

"We're going to take over Kirigakure." Osore announced quietly.

"And how will we do this?" Ki Uddo asked doubtingly.

"We kill anyone who gets in our way of course!" Kasui cried out confidently.

"It's not that simple you idiot. Kirigakure is a mess – and the government officials including the daimyo will be pulling the strings for shinobi to get some of their dirty work done - so in other words taking over Kirigakure means getting the nation under our control." Ki Uddo said bluntly.

"Screw the government we'll..."

"Look killing everyone is not always the answer Kasui. That attitude sent your whole clan to the bloody grave - I see idiocy runs through the Kaguya blood..." Ki Uddo began, Kasui growled.

"- We need to take the position of Mizukage to get anywhere and that requires earning trust – which I doubt will happen..." Ki Uddo continued,

"Or by fear." Aisu smirked cynically.

"Exactly – we have to take the position by force by crushing the candidates. The elders will have no choice otherwise we can dispose of them too."

"Leaving the group for this sounds just what Hoshigaki Kisame did." Ki Uddo reminisced.

"He was smart for doing so – the position of being a ninja swordsman of Kirigakure means nothing to me." Aisu stated.

"What are we sitting here busy spouting nonsense for? If were set lets go wreak havoc on Kirigakure." Kasui said excitedly.

"Wow I didn't realise those words existed in your vocabulary." Ki Uddo said mockingly.

"You wanna die smart ass!" shouted Kasui who was slowly getting up, sword in hand.

"Stop it! We need to be on good terms if we are to complete this task. I won't accept failure!" Osore's tone suddenly rose taking the others by surprise. Kasui sat down again.

"Change into travelling clothes and prepare for the journey tomorrow. Ki Uddo you're in charge of researching – find out who the candidates for Mizukage are." Osore ordered.

"Aisu you will keep surveillance of the candidates." Aisu nodded.

"Kasui on my order you may kill – try to make it a clean fight." Kasui grinned.

"What an interesting line up – I didn't think we'd be fighting alongside each other like this." Ki Uddo spoke smoothly.

"This little organisation of ours needs a name. I want the other nations to know were a force to fear!" Kasui suggested.

"The four of us – all I need is another group name." Aisu sighed.

"The Four Swords of Destruction. We will wipe all those who oppose us off the face of this nation."

"You really thought of everything Osore!" Kasui said with a laugh.

With that they went their separate ways until tomorrow. Tomorrow was the beginning of the end for Kirigakure and the Land of Water – it seemed.

* * *

Oh dear Mei has some trouble on her hands and she doesn't have much time to train her ne wapprentices before she's targeted

Or does she?

Find out next chapter!

Please review ^^


	15. Mei Terumi in trouble!

I know I'm amazing and the story has a serious plot right now! I'm so proud of myself.

Next chapter please enjoy the conspiracy!

Masaki Osore, Kaguya Kasui, Ki Uddo and Aisu belong to Masako Bakuto

Caroline and any other made up temporary characters belongs to moi

Sashimi belongs to Sashimi-Hiryuu

Mei Terumi and any other Naruto related things belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

From the word go Mei had become the tyrant of Sashimi and Caroline's lives. Training was done in secret underneath the Mizukage's office in the underground passages. The Elders who were well acquainted and in full support of Mei allowed this.

"If you are to become great kunoichi you must train like your life depends on it!"

And Mei's smile has become the most terrifying symbol too. She could issue death threats with it and you could never tell when she was serious.

"Most shinobi take 5 years just to become genin – you only have months to train to become the standards of chunins!"

Her tyrannical voice and deceiving smile drove the girls into overtime. Sashimi was right under Mei's wing as she discovered she shares the same Kekkei genkai as her. Boil release.

Caroline on the other hand has been training hard in animal summoning and ninjutsu. They both trained hard in genjutsu.

The trouble was both girls seemed to not favour taijutsu and Kenjutsu – both their weaknesses and Kenjutsu was the basics of most Kirigakure shinobi skills. However they had good aptitude in genjutsu and ninjutsu was just fine. Mei pushed them to become masters in both to make up for their lack of close combat skills.

"Kintaro! Listen to me please." Caroline begged.

A yellow gold tiger stood adamantly before Caroline. It had already been a week and each time she called upon the creature he refused to co-operate.

"I thought you loved animals what is wrong?" Mei mocked her.

'Kin' Caroline thought.

'Please help me out.'

However Kin only watched her painful persuasions fall on death ears. She had something in her she hasn't found.

"Listen child. I do not work with children. I am prince Kintaro son of King Kai of the Tigers. Stop wasting my time."

Though Caroline appeared quiet and shy she had pride and did not like being talked to in such ways. She had endured it for the sake of getting Kintaro to train with her but she had had enough.

"You listen and you listen well Mr Prince of Tigers. I am Princess Caroline daughter and prize jewel of the Yotsuki clan in Kumogakure. You oppose me with that attitude and I shall show you pain!"

Mei and Sashimi stopped what they were doing – jaws dropped to the ground. It took them sometime to clock the situation. Both were impressed.

Kintaro whimpered at the sudden retaliation and bowed his head. Caroline snapped out of it and became very apologetic.

"Gomenai, Gomenai I'm not usually this upset but I've been training so hard to become a kunoichi you see – it's really stressing. All I want to do is form a bond with the animals of the other worlds. Will you work with me?"

She bowed to the tiger whose red swirled stripes glowed.

"Since you asked so sincerely..." Kintaro began but was hushed by a grateful hug.

"Progress. Finally." Mei sighed.

* * *

"How many candidates are there?"

"There are four. I hear that the shinobi of Kirigakure a pushing forth their strongest and most popular shinobi to take the title. Many are split in bands and groups supporting their favourite candidate – it's all up to the elders now – whoever impresses them the most I guess." Ki Uddo told Osore this information casually as they sat in front of a dango store as unmarked travellers.

"Their names are?"

"The first candidate is Hiroto Hozukawa, second Masaru Kawamura and third Takashi Ichori." Ki Uddo revealed.

"The fourth?" Osore demanded.

"I did not find out the fourth candidate all I know is that she's female."

"Female – how surprising. Well done Ki I'll leave the rest up to you." Osore said to the woman dressed in a dull kimono pretending to chat to the man beside her who was also in similar clothes.

"As you wish Osore."

Aisu walked off casually – she was off to spy on the first candidate, Hiroto. She changed attire in the alleyway into a black Anbu suit and she was off in the shadows. No one could spy as well as Aisu in all of Kirigakure.

She smiled to herself happily. She was much a solo person and the thrill of watching those without being noticed was something she took pride in. When spying she had the tendency to fall into a girlish persona so unlike her normal exterior attitude.

"I spy with my little eye a short blue haired man with a brain the size of a water flea." She points at Hiroto and giggles to herself,

"He's rather cute but too much of a baka to go out with."

She continued spying on him. Hiroto was rather egotistic and was confident in becoming the next Mizukage trying to win support through his charisma.

"If he keeps talking that way I swear I'll see his head inflate." She would say to herself and giggle in girlish glee.

As he went home she made note of where he lived. She went to the extent of watching his window and laughed and gagged as he pulled out obscene magazines.

"How much longer shall I stay?" She playfully asked herself. As soon as she said this his lights were out and he was fast asleep.

"It would be so much easier if I could kill him myself. However Osore wouldn't be pleased – if only I had some poison with me. Ki Uddo usually is well equipped..."

In the end she returned back to the main meeting point of the men and met Osore in the alleyway and greeted him with indifference.

"So?"

"He'll be an easy target once we get him alone – he likes surrounding himself with many people, I suggest the ploy of women to lead him off." Aisu returned to her steely tone of voice and dark attitude.

"Good you shall be the ploy."

Aisu scowled –

'That's what I get for being the only female in the group.'

* * *

The next day Mei gave the two girls a gift.

"A flute and...?" Caroline began,

"An ocarina?" Sashimi finished.

"These instruments are made of metal that channel chakra. I think it will encourage your genjutsu abilities."

"Really? But I wasn't all that musical..." Sashimi was doubtful,

"Previously, but now your practically a goddess musical abilities must be in your line of work now." Mei said with a mocking tone and smiled sweetly at Sashimi who only scowled back with icy eyes.

"I love music but I've never tried a flute, this could be fun Onee-san." Caroline encouraged.

"That's the spirit since I'm going out for the day. So by the end of the day I expect to see a possible genjutsu." Mei said.

Both girls were dumbstruck then burst into fits of begging and pleading putting forth how hard it would be by themselves – but Mei would have none of it. She believed in them greatly so she let them be.

'They'll have to realise their potential sometime.'

She always thought that – and this was their chance to advance on their own. Besides Mei needed to have free time so she could ensure support for her campaign. She was well known among people but not everyone truly knew that she wanted to be Mizukage. Ever since Yagura died the shinobi of Kirigakure had been in chaos not knowing who to follow and what to do. The elders were slow in appointing a new Mizukage and rumours that Yagura had been controlled during his reign was spreading fast among the shinobi.

Mei was smart – she didn't want to openly put forward her position to anyone. Rather she wants to show people she is capable and uses more under handed means to get what she wants. She had already swayed the elders and now she sought out the heads of shinobi divisions such as Hunter-nins and Medical-nins and finding the best shinobi in the art of Kenjutsu to praise. Supporting people was how she campaigned and she was really persuasive.

As she walked the streets of Kirigakure she noticed one of the candidates Hiroto.

'He's such a fool there's no way he'll be chosen in the end.' She thought.

As soon as she passed him she felt a kunoichi's presence. Just as her back faced Hiroto's she heard a female voice whisper in his ear,

"Come with me."

It was none of her business but she was curious - the woman got under skin so she followed them closely while being casual. Hiroto was led by the brown haired beauty (not as beautiful as her she thought) to a secluded part of the village. Hiroto being the baka he was did not suspect a thing, but Mei did. She settled for a seat behind an old house's tattered gates to watch the show.

'No-one will really miss him' she thought with a cynical smile.

Hiroto was soon surrounded by three other men, two she recognised as ex-members of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist. But she noted the one who had the Masaki clan yin and yang emblem on his back. She did not recognise the man very well but she was surprised - was he a survivor?

As the one in white attire brought a bony sword Mei replayed that thought,

'He's the one who killed them.'

She listened carefully to the men as they surrounded a defenceless Hiroto with their swords that she took note of as well as the men. The man from the Masaki clan had a serrated edged katana, the man in white clothes who, when he turned around, Mei noticed the red dots on his head.

'The sign of Kaguya – weren't they slaughtered by Kirigakure shinobi?'

The Kaguya had a sword made of bones – part of his Kekkei genkai. The other man with glasses and short brown hair and in forest green cloak was holding a classic western style sword – only there was a green crystal on the hilt. The female took off her attire revealing blue cut clothes and kodachi with a clear blade like ice.

"What do you want?" Hiroto said cowering, even Mei could smell his fear.

"Likely candidates of Mizukage will be in our way. You simply need to be removed." The Masaki clan man spoke.

"I can back down! Please just don't kill me – I can support you even join you..." Hiroto was blubbering.

'Such cowardice as a shinobi he should be ashamed of himself. 'Mei was disgusted.

"If he became Mizukage he would make a great puppet Osore." The man with glasses suggested.

"So his name is Osore – Masaki Osore eh." She whispered to herself.

"Screw that I want to cut this guy open!" cried the Kaguya.

"A puppet would be nice but I won't follow my old friend's footsteps just in case I fail like him in manipulating a Mizukage." Osore stated.

Mei picked up on this – Was Yagura really being controlled? If so who was this "old friend" of Osore.

"What death would be acceptable?" Osore speculated.

"Organ damage, he does drink a lot so how about the Liver?" The female suggested.

"Leave that up to me then."

"I don't get to slash him?" the Kaguya said outraged by his lack of participation.

"We are trying to make these deaths seem natural Kasui – be patient your time will come." Osore said calmly and the Kaguya backed down.

They all stood back except the man who opted to kill Hiroto. Hiroto was on the floor crawling back watching the man's hand constantly. It started to glow with chakra,

'A Medic-nin I see.'

**THUMP  
UMPH**

The medic-nin had used his chakra control in one hand to damage Hiroto's liver in one hit – he was a strong one. Hiroto's limp body was writhing in pain.

"Slow and painful deaths are my favourite." The woman commented with a sadistic grin.

Mei had seen enough. She was in danger – serious danger. Do they know she's a candidate? If so she must prepare herself. As for Caroline and Sashimi they had some way to go.

* * *

"Welcome back Mei-sensei." Both girls bowed.

"Well." She waited expectantly.

"We have been successful!" Sashimi said triumphantly.

As Mei sat down comfortably on a chair she listened to the girls' duet. As the melody played in her ears her brain began to slowly blackout and she was falling asleep. She did not remember being tired whatsoever but before she knew it her mind had closed and she was in a dreamlessly deep sleep.

**CRACK**

She was wide awake her back aching. Before awaking she felt like she was falling she didn't know why until...

"It worked Caroline, it worked!" Sashimi cried and hugged the girl beside her who too was beaming.

Mei was on the floor her chair had fallen over. It clicked in Mei's mind.

"I'm so proud of you two – see you must have confidence in your skills."

"Sorry we had to tip the chair - falling gives the dreamer a kick to wake them up." Sashimi said apologetically.

"It's a clever genjutsu - not something anyone would try to expell as a genjutsu." Mei stated proudly.

"Mei-sensei is something wrong?" Caroline questioned.

"Does it seem like that?"

"Kin noticed – you are distracted." She stated innocently.

"That tiger is a smart one – better than that arrogant Kintaro." Mei laughed lightly but dropped her smiles into a serious face.

"Kin's right something is wrong – I'm in danger. There is a group who seem to be targeting candidates to become Mizukage and one of them is a Masaki. I believe he's the one who slaughtered his clan."

The two girls were silent. They sensed the severity of the situation and something dawned on Sashimi.

"Then we'll fight. We can surely drive them off with the support of other shinobi can't we?"

"Better yet we'll kill them ourselves." Caroline spoke quietly but harshly. This was the second time she surprised Sashimi and Mei.

"You're right we might have to get rid of them ourselves – It's not the first time the Mizukage has been targeted. The last Mizukage was apparently being controlled and men tried to assassinate him - namely one of the seven ninja swordsmen, Momochi Zabuza." Mei spoke informatively.

She continued to explain the members and what she had seen. Their weapons, their appearance and the speculations she had made about them. The girls listened attentively.

"You see this is really dangerous – possibly out of your league. I really don't want to endanger you girls so if we come across them soon you might just have to leave me to deal with them myself." Mei said admittedly.

"We would never do that! We are the Mizukage's escorts." Sashimi protested.

"We may be in training but we will make sure you become Mizukage and put an end to Kirigakure's chaotic situation. If we make you Mizukage you will become almost untouchable." Caroline supported Sashimi.

"We will train every day until the encounter so make sure you keep yourself out of trouble." Sashimi wagged her finger at Mei playfully.

"If they're trying to be secretive about the deaths then they won't make a big scene to try and kill you." Caroline continued.

Mei couldn't disagree with the girls and their loyal spirits. They were right – if she kept incognito until the public decision in three weeks she should be fine. They could do this.

* * *

Another long chapter neh? Please review! ^^

I hope you're all enjoying the plot - please _do _tell me if it's getting boring ok

Kin: I want a bigger part...

Oh shush you - right now Caroline and Sashimi need to put their kunoichi skills to use! The Four Swords of Destruction must be crushed! Can they do it?

Kin: I don't know - they're are much more experienced, more sadistic, and more powerful.

Kin stop being pessimistic! All we need is luck! Luck must be on our side. You know what I'm so excited I'm telling you all there's gonna be a fight!

Kin: Really!

Yes really. Everyone get ready for the next chapter!


	16. Protect the Mizukage! The Final Fight!

Here it is probably one of my best chapters yet - I hope you enjoy the fighting! You must visualise it to really work I tried to describe eveything as best as I can and make it realisitc - you know its hard to figure out how to get two genin to be able to fight high levelled murderous shinobi without geting killed without making them mary-sue like.

Sashimi belongs to Sashimi-Hiryuu

Caroline belongs to moi

The Four Swords of Destruction members belong to Masaki Bakuto

Mei Terumi and any other naruto related things belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Your mine now."

**SLASH**

The swift swish of the blade was a clean sound as bone sliced flesh in half. The blood splattered all over his white cloak. It seeped through the dead man's clothes and cleared Kasui's mind. Three down and one to go.

"You really have no mercy do you?" Ki Uddo feigned sympathy.

"Urusai smart ass he wasn't easy – he had real skills as a shinobi." Kasui admitted.

"But not good enough." Aisu poked the dead man in the side with her foot.

"As a candidate for Mizukage – our opponents are meant to be strong. The last one will probably surpass the three we have already killed in difficulty. Prepare yourselves." Osore stated and turned round.

"Oh and Kasui, stop trying to hack his limbs off – it's enough."

Kasui growled and withdrew his bone sword back into his body. Aisu secretly pretended to gag as Ki Uddo wasn't afraid to show disgust in front of Kasui. Osore was far ahead and they all followed suit. There were only a couple days left until the Mizukage ceremony and seeing as they had eliminated almost all the candidates except one – that one would be chosen by default but not if the Four Swords of Destruction had something to say about it.

* * *

"Two days to go!" Both girls cheered for Mei.

"Have you seen anything lately Sashimi?" Mei asked.

"Honestly Mei-sensei..." Sashimi's face dropped into a sad expression.

"Is something bad going to happen?" Mei couldn't help but drop her smile too. However Sashimi's face lit up again,

"I'm just kidding – you are sure to become Mizukage Mei-sensei!"

Mei was inwardly pleased – she would become Mizukage it would give her the power to remove these criminals. However she knew well enough the future is only as Sashimi sees it now. It could change in a matter of seconds if she made one wrong move – she just had to not think about it.

"What do you think of our progress Mei-sensei." asked Caroline who was more openly excited than usual.

"You girls have excelled. Keep this up and you will have surpassed genin level and become eligible for chunin exams."

"We'll be taking chunin exams?" They both said in unison.

"Of course – you must display your abilities to all of Kirigakure – and make me look good." With that last part Mei winked and the girls bowed as she left them.

"Why so happy today Caroline-chan?" Sashimi asked while having target practise on the hay stuffed dummy.

"Not that you're not usually quite perky – but does it have something to do with the "extra training" you've been doing for the past week?"

Sashimi had hit the nail on the head. Caroline had been spending extra time in the underground training grounds to practise "something" new. She wanted to surprise Sashimi and Mei.

"Yes it does Onee-san – I have learnt to summon another animal!"

"Really? Just summoning? Oh well show me onegai!"

The speed of their hand signs had improved over the weeks, Sashimi would like to think she was excelling beyond Caroline who liked taking her time in learning and doing things but she realised Caroline too was becoming adept. With a puff of smoke a tiny lilac and green creature appeared in front of Sashimi. As the smoke cleared Sashimi could see the creature was a turtle – a cute turtle that was lilac in skin colour and had a detailed dark green shell with swirled patterns engraved onto it.

"Kawaii turtle! But isn't it a bit small to fight?"

The little turtle crawled over to Caroline and squeaked,

"I don't like fighting! It's terrible."

Sashimi face-palmed. It may be cute but what use would it be on the battlefield?

"Sashimi this is Ri-chan and Ri-chan my Onee-san Sashimi."

Sashimi waved at the timid creature that waved a flipper back.

"Ri-chan seems small but she can change her size! When we train she's much bolder than this. By the way she's a tortoise Onee-san."

"Tortoise and turtles aren't they the same thing?"

"No they're not!" Ri-chan squeaked.

"Well excuse me..." Sashimi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Show me what she can do – if she doesn't fight what does she do?" Sashimi finally popped the question.

"When she supersizes herself she's a good defence. Her shell is hard as diamond and she uses defensive jutsus. She may not be formidable but she's safe." Caroline stroked Ri's shell and smiled.

"I thought she was useful as she could help defend Mei-sensei in case of trouble." She continued in a distant voice.

"Good thinking Caroline! Can you summon Kintaro at the same time – the more allies we have to outnumber the enemy the better." Sashimi said hopefully.

"Kintaro certainly makes up for the taijutsu skills needed – Onee-san wouldn't you like your own summoning animal?"

"I guess it would be helpful but I'm not all that great with animals." Sashimi said with a sheepish grin.

"Sea summons like us get along well – I could help you bond with your summon if you wish Sashimi-san." Ri offered.

Sashimi smiled and shook Ri's flipper.

"You got a deal."

* * *

"We need to find out who that fourth candidate is." Kasui cried.

"Hold it bones – everyone's catching up to the assassinations we've made. No-one is going to reveal the final candidate – I mean she already kept a low profile she's clearly smart." Ki Uddo speculated.

"Yes a smart kunoichi indeed. We have no choice but to assassinate her on the ceremony day. Once we do this we can take this public occasion to announce our intentions." Osore said calmly.

"That doesn't make much sense – they'll all turn against us." Aisu stated bluntly.

"Not if we tell them what they want to hear. We will lead them to overcome the government of this nation and make war against the other main four nations of the great shinobi villages."

"Brilliant – Kirigakure is restless and have softened over the years ever since that incident with Momochi Zabuza. Such talk will get us many supporters among the shinobi." Ki Uddo added in agreement.

"I see - use your charisma and the bloodthirsty nature of the shinobi of Kirigakure to fulfil your goals – as usual Osore, you're skills in manipulation never falter. Is that how you killed your clan? Told them to go murder each other or something?" Aisu spoke more harshly than usual but Osore only laughed.

"They say actions speak louder than words – but its words that bring about action." Osore continued to sip his tea.

* * *

"Dress up in your best clothes you two. Don't disgrace me." Mei ordered.

It was the day of the ceremony and Mei was really at peace – in fact really happy. She hadn't dressed much differently from how she did – only her zipper was zipped all the way as "she wanted to be taken seriously".

Osore and his followers were positioned in the halls of the Mizukage's office. Mei and her apprentices would walk through these doors to the balcony to greet the citizens of Kirigakure.

"Onee-san you seem tense." Caroline said – she could see Sashimi was making sad smiles and far away faces – like her mind was somewhere else.

"I just have a bad feeling today I guess."

"You're rarely wrong so I would take the feeling seriously." Caroline said sternly.

"Well then let's keep our eyes open and make sure Mei-sensei is alright."

They both nodded to this and left the room. Mei had already gone out previously just to clear her mind. She decided to go down to the secret underground training grounds as she had good memories of here.

"This is where I used to train with him – if it wasn't for the elders and Yagura I wouldn't really be here." she reminded herself.

"_So Mei Terumi you know you're special don't you?"_

"_I'm no child – I fully understand my position!" _

_She flew back her long brown hair in anger at the young man that stood before her. She couldn't believe he was any older than she was – but he was already Mizukage. Truly she was distressed, years had passed since the slaughter of her clan – since then she hadn't truly smiled. She found sanctuary within the village but no-one could be trusted – it wasn't called the bloody mist for nothing._

"_No you don't realise you are. I can see it in your eyes. Tell yourself from now on you're special." The pale young man who didn't smile often hinted at a grin._

_Mei couldn't help but smile too. His grey hair and purple eyes pierced her green ones. The scar that ran down his face was so real. His words were earnest and kind. The first man she truly felt in love with..._

"_You're best when you smile." _

_She blushed._

"_Arigato Mizukage-sama."_

"_Call me Yagura."_

"Just because of you I can't stop smiling." She said quietly and laughed as light tears fell.

Then she could hear clapping behind her and she felt the menacing presence of four shinobi.

'Oh no...' she thought.

"How touching. Yagura really looked after you well Mei or should I say Madara..." Osore was clapping mockingly and wore a cynical smile.

"Madara...?" Mei looked at him confused.

"Don't pretend you didn't know your precious Yondaime Mizukage was being controlled – couldn't you tell?" Osore said closing on Mei. Each step he took forward she took back.

"_Mizukage-sama do you need any help?" _

"_Not really Mei, I'm fine."_

"_You've been tired lately I could..."_

"_I said I'm fine!" Yagura shouted. His face was full of fatigue and worry lines faintly started appearing on his head. Mei was worried for him but she left him in peace._

"_Maybe that bijuu is becoming a bit of burden." She told herself but each time she was around him she felt a foreign presence. _

"I can't lie there was always something strange about him near the end of his reign. I assume you and Madara are good friends then?" Mei spoke venomously through her smile.

"Don't compare me to that fossil – my goals are much more realistic." Osore spat out.

"I'll make sure it doesn't become a reality."

Mei's hands were ready –

"Lava release: Melting Apparition Technique."

The lava landed and covered Osore's form solid – the other three got into their fighting stances.

'That was a shadow clone.' Mei knew.

"You're quick on your feet Mei-chan." Osore said mockingly.

Meanwhile Kin sensed the danger and informed Caroline immediately.

"Onee-san! Mei-sensei is in trouble, Kin can feel her in the training grounds."

Both girls hurried underground. They were in too much of a hurry to inform anyone and both were scared.

"Kin stay out here ok – if anyone comes show them the way."

"A shinobi should be able to put down their life for their friends – or in this case sensei. Right Caroline-chan?" Sashimi said for assurance.

"Right!"

They entered the room and saw Mei fending off two of the shinobi using taijutsu, another was observing.

"Water clone jutsu!" They both shouted and made two copies of themselves.

"Caroline you get the one with the glasses I'll help free up Mei-sensei!"

Sashimi immediately launched into battle with her "Water release: Surprise fountains technique" which threw the shinobi off Mei giving her time to recover. Caroline summoned Kintaro and headed straight for the man in glasses who countered her kunai with his broad sword.

"Feisty aren't they?" The man in glasses said with a toothy grin.

The man in the white cloak charged at Mei but Sashimi countered his sword with her own tanto.

The man grinned and made Sashimi squirm under his bloodthirsty gaze.

"Shikotsu Myaku activate."

The bony sword starting to become heavy and eventually sliced the blade off Sashimi's tanto. Before it slashed through her stomach Sashimi was already over his head as nimble as a gymnast.

"You're going to need more than ballet moves to get past me!" He shouted.

"Oh no Kasui's lost it."The girl fighting Mei casually said.

Her blade countered Mei's kunai then she too upped her game,

"Touketsuhara!"

The clear blade sliced through the kunai which Mei dropped instantly. The remaining blade was covered in frost.

"So that's the frozen tundra blade." Mei smiled but spoke with a scathing tone.

"Well let's see if I can even up the playing field a bit more – Boil release: Skilled Mist Technique!"

Mei's acidic blast of air started to fill the room burning through the equipment and everything in its path. Aisu backed away safely.

Caroline was still holding her ground with the man in glasses his Kenjutsu skills couldn't compare to the other two but he was tactical and aimed for all her weak spots. Soon she backed up and called up Kintaro.

"Kintaro tag team."

In formation Caroline moved away from close combat and Kin appeared behind,

"Fire release: Blazing tails!"

Kin's multiple tails starting firing at the man in steps of taijutsu, as Caroline took out their chakra instruments.

"Sashimi catch!"

She threw her ocarina in the air which Sashimi grabbed in an acrobatic flip. Sashimi was still dodging Kasui's violent swings of his long bony sword. He was surprisingly agile but Sashimi was faster.

"Demonic Illusion: Eternal Lullaby." They said in unison and began playing.

They kept up with each other despite the opponent being on their tail. Eventually Kasui and the woman began to feel sleepy and their movements became more lethargic.

The man in glasses noticed this and they noticed he was unaffected.

"He must be able to repel genjutsu very well. As for the others the illusion won't last for long keep going girls – slowing their movements is enough for me!" Mei encouraged.

"Wake up you two their only genin their genjutsu skills can't be that overpowering!" shouted the man in glasses.

"Urusai Ki!" shouted Kasui back.

Sashimi caught him off guard and made a kick on the side of his stomach. Oh so she thought she did – her leg was caught in his ribcage! Kasui continue to laugh psychotically.

'I forgot his Kekkei genkai.' She reprimanded herself.

"I'll rip your leg off!"

"Water release: Water needles!" Caroline shot water manipulated into shards of needles that hit Kasui's back. He flinched and in that second Sashimi freed herself. The genjutsu had worn off.

"Bitch – Ki stop playing circus with the tiger and get her!"

"This is an intelligent creature – but now I think I can see through it."

With one hand Ki aimed for a spot on Kintaro's chest and hit him – paralysed Kintaro fell back.

"Kintaro-san!" Caroline distressed.

"You're lucky it wasn't a fatal blow – he'll live, but you may not." The man in glasses they now knew as Ki spoke with a casually arrogant tone that infuriated Caroline.

"Water release: Defence tortoise clones."

The clones all jumped Ki who cut them one by one off with his sword meanwhile Caroline went to Kintaro's side.

"Kintaro go back and get better ok."

With that Kintaro returned to his land.

Mei was despairing for the girl's, they were losing stamina and the enemy were only getting stronger in their advance of attacks.

"Caroline. Sashimi. Get out of here!" cried Mei.

"You're no match for them."

"That's not true – we have an advantage." Caroline said with a secret smile.

She summoned another creature Mei hadn't seen. Ri's form poked out of the smoke and surprised those on the battle field.

"Ri we need a terrain change if we are to make it out of here." Caroline shouted up at the giant tortoise.

"Mei-sensei Lava glob shut the doors!" Sashimi ordered Mei.

She kicked back the woman momentarily and spewed from her mouth a huge glob of lava to seal off the doors.

"Now Ri-chan!"

Ri started spilling forth an overflowing amount of water from her mouth and shell that started to fill the room. This made everyone disorientated but Caroline was swimming happily around.

Using hand signs she signalled for Sashimi and Mei to come over to Ri as the enemy still struggled against the rising water.

"This has become rather interesting." Osore said in the shadows. He himself was lodged into an area of the ceiling in the room watching. The water rose high but not high enough as the tortoise stopped filling the room. He could still watch.

Right now Caroline, Sashimi and Mei were sealed within Ri's mouth safe from the enemies outside - who grew more restless by the minute.

"Smart thinking girls, but how will we get out of here?"

"Until they run out of oxygen?" Sashimi suggested hopefully.

"Ri-chan may be attacked from the outside – plus they may just go up for air. They seem determined to kill Mei-sensei." Caroline said matter-of-factly.

"I'm afraid we seemed to have hit a dead end girls." Mei said with a painful smile.

Sashimi got an idea.

"I'll summon Daisuke."

"Daisuke...?" Mei asked perplexed then smiled, "You guys have been training hard without me around haven't you?"

They started to shake violently.

"They've started attacking poor Ri-chan." Caroline whined.

"You said she's got a shell like diamond – she'll be ok but I'm off. Ri-chan spit me out!"

"I understand Sashimi-chan."

Sashimi was propelled out of Ri's mouth and swam to the bottom of the room. She was being chased by the crazy one – Kasui whilst the others attacked Ri's shell. She performed her summon and a cloud of bubbles pushed her upwards. She sucked in some air. Before she could dive down again something grabbed her leg. It was him. She kicked and squirmed but he wouldn't let go.

"Sashimi-sama!"

**SPLASH-SLAM**

"Arigato Daisuke." Sashimi said proudly.

His steel blue seal skin gleamed and his voice was full of admiration – Daisuke was Sashimi's summon and cherishes her mainly for beauty-sake. This fact has allowed Sashimi to manipulate him with ease.

"Daisuke let's have fun with our guests shall we?"

The eager seal took Sashimi upon his back and dived down. Immediately a sword attack came at their left but Daisuke was very agile in water and dodged. He activated "Seal skin iron armour" to go against the hard bone sword.

Meanwhile Caroline attempted to navigate Ri from the inside.

"It's possible if your bodies and mind become one to synchronise with Ri Caroline – it's a bit advanced..."Mei began

"But what have we got to lose?" Caroline began to concentrate her chakra through Ri. Ri was struggling as she was being batted from the outside and her skin underneath her shell began to feel rather sore. The whole of her was shaking violently from sword attacks.

"Wind release: Tornado blast!" A blast of air went shooting through the water hitting Ki and Aisu. Sashimi took this chance to distract them and pulled them into Daisuke and her "circus routine".

"Ri you have Wind natured chakra?" Mei questioned.

"Hai."

"Caroline this is really high levelled stuff but if you can pull this off we could have an upper hand." Caroline was listening.

"If you combine your Water nature with Ri's Wind you can make ice – it's like when I do boil release and lava its two elements simultaneously being released to create one."

Caroline got the picture – but she didn't realise how difficult it was. She and Ri tried to synchronise in their given time but they couldn't.

Mei left them to give them more time and she too went out to help Sashimi.

The battle raged on – Sashimi and Mei tactfully wasting time to give more time to Caroline and Ri.

Ki went up for air and met with Osore's face.

"Stop it with the kids show – they are genin and they're literally swimming circles round you. Earth overcomes water – use _that_ technique now!"

Ki understood what to do – he dived back down again to the bottom of the room and with his sword he pierced the ground with it.

"Wood release: Roots of labour!"

All were unaware as they continued to fight on – that the water level began to sink. Sashimi caught sight of something glowing green at the bottom and urged Daisuke in that direction. Once she saw the sword she tried to pull it out – but it was too late.

As air returned the now wet, fatigued but angered opponents were ready to slice them open.

"Enough games! Drilling finger bullets!" Sashimi dismissed Daisuke who immediately felt out of his element and started her dodging routine again but she was losing stamina and got hit by one on the shoulder.

Caroline could hear no water from outside and felt the pressure drop. But she still tried to synchronise with Ri.

"Sashimi!"

She strained to keep her eyes closed in concentration but the smell of blood came strong to her nostrils.

"Caroline-san! Sashimi-san is..."

"Ice release: Frozen ground tundra!"

Caroline had found Ri's chakra point and was working Ri – like the soul of her body.

Ri instinctively starting blowing ice on the floor – the whole ground was now covered in ice and everyone was once again disorientated.

"Ice release: Absolute Zero freeze!"

Caroline took control of Ri again – Ri's eyes became hers – she aimed for Kasui. As the frozen cloud of ice neared his legs he only laughed,

"A little ice isn't going to slip me up!"

As she froze up one his leg disabling him she left Ri's mouth and slowly came up to him. Her eyes were closing in red – her chakra was more violent Mei could feel it. She looked at him and averted her eyes to a bleeding Sashimi who Mei was attending to then at him again. She lifted his chin and with a tap of her finger she broke the ice around his leg and the whole thing shattered.

"You bitch!" Kasui said through clenched teeth as he could no longer hold in the howling pain – his leg up to his knee was gone he fell down disabled and bleeding.

Before Caroline could strike his head with her kunai the woman came sliding under her taking Kasui's body with her. She took to the ice smoothly – like an ice skater.

"Ki! Attend to Kasui now!" She slid his body to the man with glasses.

"I'll handle her."

The woman was light on her feet and the ice only made her more agile – but Caroline's anger only emphasised her physical strength – she took the woman on. Clash after clash of swords swerving and missing finally Touketsuhara grazed Caroline's arm. She felt the bitter cold of the ice that formed on the cut.

"Feel his pain!" The woman cried out passionately and started hacking at Caroline with all her might. Caroline was backing up – the sword's strength seemed strengthened by the woman's resolve. She was about to make a blow that would cut Caroline on the side when,

"Hey! You over there you're under arrest!"

Shinobi started pouring in through the door which was weakened by the water. But the man with glasses –Ki was already planning their escape route.

"Wood release: Heaven's bridge!"

The woman ran towards him and the injured one – Kasui and all of them were taken up by wood that seemed to be alive lifting them and piercing a hole through the ceiling.

"They're escaping! Get them!"

But it was already too late. Caroline sat down exhausted – Kin came running to her and she was back to normal again.

"Good boy Kin, good boy."

Sashimi gave a weak scowl before nodding off to sleep from Mei's weak sedative and all Mei could do was smile.

* * *

Tell me if I succeeded in making an ass of the fighting scene - feel free to criticise "^^

If you found it good thank you very much!

Please review

Next chapter we finally get to the main character of the show...


	17. Wave Country arc: Yumi's secret mission

Hey everyone it's been awhile but I finally going to start updating hopefully every week!

Saph-chan if you're reading this don't think I've forgotten about you!

Thanks for all the support Bakuto and Yumi ^^

Welcome after a Time Skip of 6 years! (that's alot...)

Yumi belongs to Yumi Seiji

Bakuto belongs to Bakuto Masaki

All Naruto related things belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
_  


* * *

  
6 years have passed and all has been mainly peaceful among the five nations, but will it stay that way..._

"Breakfast Yumi!"

"Yeah I'm coming!"

Blonde straggled hair framed her tired face as Yumi dragged herself out of bed. It was the hour of the rabbit but of all the days Yumi did not want to get up on her "usual" Anbu times. She felt like she had a hangover even though Hana was doing all the drinking on her birthday. Soon she'd be eighteen too but the theme would definitely not be a "drinking soiree". She believed Anko had a little too much fun and could imagine her face this morning.

She comfortably slinked her way to the kitchen with her long morning bed hair and crumpled pyjamas and mindlessly picked up the chopsticks by reflex and started eating. Bakuto shook his head.

"I told you not to get drunk..."

"I didn't."

"You look like Anko when she's tipsy."

"Then I don't want to know how she looks like with a hangover..."

She continued chomping her way through the egg and rice,

"I'm leaving for a couple of days."

"What mission is it this time?"

"There's a spy believed to be from Iwagakure heading our way, we have no information on the spy, so the village needs someone prepared."

"Hmm..."

Bakuto all ready dressed in his Anbu uniform, black attire and shoulder pads, was off automatically entrusting the house to Yumi. After six years they had a comfortable relationship with each other and Yumi was a fully fledged adult and Anbu for that matter – She had come a long way.

"I'm off." He said while putting on his Anbu mask and left.

Yumi had plans of her own, which would occupy her enough. Not so long ago the academy had their batch of new graduates and rumours that Hatake Kakashi was taking two important students, the Kyuubi and Uchiha survivor were confirmed. The whole village was watching them, but Yumi was particularly interested in the Uchiha boy.

* * *

A couple years ago, on one of her regular nights at the pleasure houses she was entertaining her usual customers. She had successfully gotten them drunk enough for her to dismiss their conversations, so her mind could ponder on more important matters, but her eyes caught a glimpse of a mysterious man on the other side of the room. She couldn't help but stare; he was certainly quite out of the usual and besides the other girls were beginning to stir with talk of him. Anko who had already reached her limit for the night was flustered as she welcomed the handsome stranger to the house and chatted on and on about what they had to offer. He was rather disinterested but as she mentioned Mayumi his eyes turned towards her green ones. Yumi – to hide her identity had always worn a green wig, courtesy of Anko, so she wouldn't feel embarrassed by other shinobi men who wandered in. Her blonde hair was tightly and neatly tucked away but her eyes were always on display. Anko said they would captivate customers, which they had for many years but his eyes diminished hers in one look. She shuddered and turned away but he headed for her direction causing a silent uproar among the other women.

"Welcome sir, I will be your hostess for the night." She said in her distinguished sweet voice she was accustomed to using at work.

He had said nothing the whole night and she sat in suffocating silence with him, failing to make conversation. The atmosphere was stifling and she had not felt so intimidated before. She reverted to herself through anger and in her steely voice said,

"Sir, why do you isolate me with your silence? If you have no interest here why don't you leave? This is clearly not your scene."

"Is it not rude to address your customers like that? I only wanted to sit with you; words do not need to be exchanged to arouse interest does it?"

His cool voice soothed and shamed her, but she was not the type to be put down so easily,

"Communication is the foundation of all relationships, you cannot survive on words alone – unless you read my mind sir, I may not bore you but you bore me."

He smirked, lifted her chin defiantly and stared into her eyes with his own. However they were replaced with a cynical red and black colour, similar to that of Kakashi's Sharingan – which only meant one thing, he was an Uchiha.

Yumi jerked her head away and began speaking in furious whispers,

"How dare you show your face around here, you're a traitor to this village, what makes you think I won't say anything?"

"Because you won't" he sipped his tea coolly and only looked at her with black eyes once more.

"Besides, this isn't the first time we've met."

"_Mama, look look, who are they?"_

"_They seem busy dear, we should leave them alone."_

_Her brown hair flared as she ran towards the black figures, with a basket of food in her hands. She rarely saw people in the forest that she could not help but watch every "visitor" that came by. _

"_What dry eyes you have Itachi which is best; there is not time for regrets..."_

"_I know that." A black haired boy in attire she had not seen before stood beside a grim male figure. The man wore an orange mask with strange swirls on them and a long black coat; he gave off a dark aura. She carefully spied them behind a tree but as clumsy as she was slipped on a twig and fell down the slope, basket, food and all. The boy's head turned,_

"_Are you alright?" he asked instinctively but with a cold voice. She peered into his black eyes and marvelled; she had not seen anyone so handsome before or anyone around her age to play with either. _

"_Leave her Itachi; we don't have time for brats."_

_The boy blankly stared into her plain brown eyes and put out his hand. She took it graciously and began to stutter a thank you but his back was already turned._

_She then frantically began to think of what to say,_

"_Don't look so sad."_

_She put a hand over her mouth, her habit of spurting out her inner thoughts when speaking to strangers had surfaced. Her mother warned her many times of this but her lips moved before her mind could stop her. _

"_And you don't look so lonely."_

_He threw back a turnip which she barely caught and smirked back at her. She couldn't help but feel self-conscience as though he had invaded her mind, but the memory had not left her for days on end since._

After her mother's death and all that had happened to her, she was a completely different person from back then, she couldn't even remember her own name! But he still recognised her, betrayed by her eyes.

She sighed inwardly, confused, it still didn't make sense, why was he here?

"I wanted to see if you took my advice."

"Well you certainly haven't taken mine."

"Watch over him for me won't you."

She hesitated.

"And why should I?"

"Because, just like back then, you know the truth – just by looking into my eyes."

"Isn't an Uchiha ashamed to admit such a weakness?" She gloated,

"Not if it's you."

Yumi got up and went to bathroom to refresh herself. Her mind was dazed as she tried to recollect the words that had passed between them – he was right more could be said without them, but was this really alright?

When she returned he was gone without a trace.

"Ah so you're back? Your unexpected guest just left." Anko said with a sip of rice wine.

"He was a scary one he was; he even made _you_ look uncomfortable. Who was he anyway?"

"No-one really..."

For once she felt too estranged to tell Bakuto what had happened, and kept the incident to herself. With furrow thinking she decided to stay true to his favour and look over Uchiha Sasuke. After the incident she also quit her job at the Pleasure house, she had never slept with a soul, a wanted it to remain that way and for the next three years worked in the Yamanaka florist shop.

Her presence at the Uchiha residence was intended to be nothing out of the ordinary as she began to make regular trips to the boy's house, never exchanging words but instead weird looks with each other. She learnt to cook from her personal "master chef" Bakuto well enough and was born and bred to do chores since she was a child. Looking after the boy even under his glares was something she felt compelled to do and after a while she was his regular guest. You could say Sasuke appreciated the company; her aura was so like Itachi's in some way he could not help but accept her.

* * *

She got dressed and began re-reading the information she had received from Anbu intelligence on Orochimaru. It seemed that peace would not last soon and Orochimaru might be waiting to make a move, maybe the Iwagakure spy has something to do with him? Bakuto's mission would hopefully confirm that fact as she shuddered at the past memory of her dreaded encounter with him.

She made her trip to the old rundown buildings of the once thriving Uchiha community; it was a hallway of abandoned houses empty and lifeless, remnants of the terrible past. As she reached the greatest of these houses she entered without knocking and apologised for barging in more out of habit than meaning. Sasuke was not home but he had left a note, as he was accustomed to, for her. It read:

_Yumi,  
out for missions as usual  
Sasuke_

"A boy of few words, just like his brother." She said under her breath with a faint smile and headed out for the mission hall.

Once Yumi had reached the hall she heard a great whine from the one and only,

"I want to do a more exciting mission!"

Yumi smiled, the boy couldn't even pick weeds according to Sasuke's recount of Naruto, but he was already demanding bigger and better missions – but Yumi knew he was voicing Sasuke's opinions as well.

The Hogake began one his many lectures that even Yumi could zone out of, but in the end, to her surprise, the old man gave in. Naruto managed to bag his team their first C-rank mission. It was to escort a bridge builder back to the country of Waves.

"Rather interesting, the Wave country is a poor isolated land, building a bridge will open up a new future for them." Yumi commented to herself.

"What? They're all kids!"

An elderly looking man with glasses sipping a bottle of sake came storming in aimlessly, red faced and drunk.

"Wonderful escortee." Yumi giggled sarcastically.

"Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?"

An offended Naruto lashed out and Yumi knew it was going to be a mission to talk about when Sasuke came home. It would be helpful though if the man kept it quiet – it was a private business after all.

"Children will be less conspicuous escorts than a set of shinobi men anyway Tazuna-san." Hogake-sama assured him.

"Great Bakuto leaves, now Sasuke, well I better throw myself into some work then. Isn't this the first time Sasuke has ever left the village?"

Yumi's maternal instincts kicked in, if you would call them that, but they were under Kakashi's care – they'll be fine won't they? Something wasn't right about that bridge builder expert, Tazuna. Was it paranoia? Perhaps instinct? Or just a strange "motherly fad" as Bakuto would call it. And speaking of Bakuto where was he heading off to anyway, she had forgotten to ask...

"Ah, Welcome Yumi-chan."

"Good morning Hogake-sama, do you have any missions for me?"

"Not anything special yet, but Bakuto..."

"I know, about that..."

He was heading for the Wave country as well, something was going down and if it involved Sasuke, she couldn't help but to nose her way into it. Curiosity got the better of her as her impulsive actions led her to make new plans of her own. She gave them half a day head start before following them; she didn't want Kakashi to notice. She hoped she wasn't being too innovative in her thinking when she thought,

'Bakuto and Kakashi might need some back up.'

* * *

Please review!

It's just starting I promise they'll be much much more action next chapter!

I like making Anko drunk don't you? ^^


	18. WC arc: More than what you bargained for

Sorry guys I had practically forgotten "^^ Don;t blame me school is really busy! Don't get me started on my weekly schedule!

Besides half term is starting next week so i'll definitely pay more attention to writing.

Here it is the next chapter!

Yumi belongs to Yumi Seiji

Bakuto belongs to Bakuto Masaki

All Naruto characters and Naruto related things belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

By the time it was fully morning Bakuto was already on a shrouded path to the Land of Waves. As he was in his Anbu uniform he kept a low profile and stayed out of the sun so he would not be caught out by travellers and he could keep watch of foreign shinobi who disguised themselves among the common people. He travelled swiftly and by the time the sun was high in the sky he had reached the pier. He changed his black Anbu coat for a long blue cotton jacket and wore a conical straw hat with dangling tassels to hide his face. He approached the middle aged, stern faced man near the port.

"How much to get to the Land of Waves?"

The man laughed haughtily,

"That desolate island? Now why would a stranger like you want to go there?"

Bakuto merely grinned toothily under the straw hat and said,

"The price sir or your boat – I don't mind."

"Well no need to play rough now!" The man said with a conspicuous smirk,

"How about 400 ryo?" the man requested with a sly smile.

Bakuto wasn't pleased – and in all this he could have already been halfway there on his own! But he couldn't afford to be seen and normal methods were required, if only he had travelled at night...

"Thank you." He grabbed the bag with greedy hands.

It was hard to tell when they would reach the island as thick bog skewered their vision, but the man knew his way in the waters better than Bakuto could fathom – taking boat was best after all. A structure loomed out of the fog and lo and behold it was a bridge. As they neared the structure the man cut the engine and began to row the boat instead.

"They're building a bridge?" Bakuto thought aloud.

"Shhhh!" the man hushed him,

" Yes they are, a bridge to the mainland so there won't be any need for a ferry man like me." The man said this without remorse.

"Why? You never needed to before, you're quite a well off little country through shipping and trading alone – building a bridge must take a lot of work to do – and why are we travelling so quietly now."

"There's no point in telling you, so why don't you go see for yourself why – just make sure to keep a low profile." The man said this in quiet anger, not directed at Bakuto but to another unknown entity.

Bakuto did not need to be told this as he planned to stay low-key for a while. Once they passed the bridge to the pier he had already felt the lurking presence of shinobi. Was the Land of Waves being terrorised by shinobi? If so then the Iwagakure spy would soon be the least of his problems. But what was really going on here?

He casually walked around town keeping his guard up in secret for any suspicious activities. He wasn't the type of person to be touched by impoverished villages, small orphaned children and the like but he could not help but be empathetic towards the people of the land. As he looked into a shop the only food that was on sale was a frugal amount of vegetables, small and shrivelled in appearance.

'Times have been much harder than they used to be around here.'

He realised finding accommodation would be hard and decided that he would have to camp out instead. He moved to a secluded area and quickly summoned his salamander pack. With a puff of smoke four salamanders the size of wolves appeared in metal shoulder pads, sharp eyes and razor claws. The leader of the pack looked around him and sniffed before looking up,

"Bakuto-san what is your request?"

"I need you to do some scouting, Ryoushi, this is the island the Land of Waves and if I remember it wasn't such a poor country. I'm supposed to be hunting down an Iwagakure spy, but I 'm afraid there might be more shinobi lurking around."

"We understand." Ryoushi spoke and turned to the other salamanders,

"Takedai you take the south of the island, Daiki the east and Takeshi the west, I'll look up north."

As the salamanders dispelled themselves with great speed and stealth Bakuto concealed himself and relaxed under the tree – his first break since dawn.

He began dozing off when the sounds of an annoying but familiar ninja's voice flooded his dreams. Vexed Bakuto leaned over and saw with his surprise the blonde haired ninja and Kakashi with Sasuke and the pink haired girl, what was her name again – Sakura. What were they doing here he wondered? It was too dangerous for genin like them to be here at this time.

Then a shining object came flying out of the trees opposite his. A huge sword had landed roughly into the bark of his tree above his head and a shinobi appeared standing on it. He had concealed himself and therefore went unnoticed by the shinobi and even Kakashi but he could see very clearly the situation that lay before him. Momochi Zabuza, the bloody hidden mist rogue ninja had appeared. Now Bakuto really knew something bad was going on. Zabuza seemed to be demanding Kakashi to give over the old man, was that their mission? For genin such a mission was too high a rank, why had Hogake-sama given them such a task? So many questions and so little time but before Bakuto could consider intervening Ryoushi had already returned.

"What is it Ryoushi?" he asked in hushed tones.

"We've found the Iwagakure spy, but she seems to need our assistance."

"She what?" Bakuto asked in confusion.

"She's being held hostage by another gang of ninja – they're probably the cause for all the commotion on the island. They're huge and if I remember rightly their leader seems to be a man named Gato."

"Gato, the business tycoon? What is he doing taking over the Land of Waves..."

Then it dawned on him. It was easy and simple – when the seas on an island are controlled the land is also under control – easy money for scum like Gato who compiled their riches through ruthlessness and he too secretly used the service of shinobi. Now his spy was in their hands – was that a good or bad thing? He wasn't sure but he was about to find out.

"Ryoushi call the others, we're retrieving the Iwagakure spy."

"Are you sure about this?"

"If she retained any secret information on us then we need to intercede, anything about Konoha ending up in the hands of someone like Gato would be detrimental."

Ryoushi nodded and signalled the others to return. Once they had recuperated Bakuto turned his back on the fight behind him – Kakashi was an Anbu captain, even if it was someone like Momochi Zabuza he had to put his faith in him to handle the situation. Bakuto took one last look at him as he pulled the Sharingan eye out for battle.

"Good luck Kakashi."

* * *

Yumi had finally reached the pier and considering she had no money needed to find a secretive and alternative way of travel. As she looked for a place to cross the sea it seemed the pier was the only option she had.

"Note to self – need flying animal summon." She said to herself sweat-dropping.

She was already in commoners clothing and she wore her hair in a long plait behind and a simple conical hat. She approached the pier but found no-one was there!

'They must have taken the boat and he hasn't returned yet.'

So she looked into the port and found a shabby spare boat floating near the shore. She looked warily at it but decided it was the only way. The boat had a shabby looking motor and a wooden oar. Yumi climbed in, untied the knot to the pier and set off after a couple of tugs on the motor cord.

As she sped ahead she got caught in the thick fog that clouded the view of the island – and just her luck the motor began to die. Soon the boat simply stood still in the middle of the sea and Yumi almost couldn't tell her left from her right. She wasn't much of a lateral thinker as she was intuitive compared to Bakuto and being a girl born of the Earth actually did not appeal to sailing either. However she did have a good affinity with water and after cultivating her chakra she began to stir the waters around her. The water moved and swirled until she had enough control over it to direct its push on the boat. With a hard movement of her hand a huge wave began to shove the back of the boat forward through the fog. Yumi relieved and feeling drained edged closer to island until she saw the great bridge. Instead of going beside it she began to row under it so she would not be noticed. She eventually stopped and made a huge hole in the old wooden boat leaving it to sink as she climbed up the sides of the steady bridge.

"Wood release: Heavenly Bridge." She headed skywards besides the bridge and stepped off onto the firm ground. The fog had shrouded her activities and she immediately stealthily made her across the bridge being careful not to be seen by the men that were working around her on the magnificent structure.

"The Land of Waves _has_ been busy lately." She said thoughtfully.

One she reached the island she did not hesitate to search for Sasuke. As she prowled through the town she noticed the empty shop windows, the dirty faced children begging for food and the weary eyed adults that strolled around the area. It seemed the land had fallen on very hard times – they need this bridge urgently. Since it was "simply" an escort mission Sasuke and his team should have already completed their task, but she could tell the old man didn't plan to let them leave so easily – the scent of shinobi was in the air.

She sat down quietly on the grass and contemplating their whereabouts on the small island. She sensed tremors in the Earth and a small but heavy movement could be heard from a distance. The Earth then screamed out to Yumi at the sound of wood being slashed open – west, they were not far from the islands edge. Yumi travelled through the trees quickly discarding her hat and cloak when she was suddenly stopped with a kunai at her throat. She leaned her head sideways so she could see who her attacker was, but they tugged on her hair sharply keeping her facing straight.

"You reek of shinobi." The man spoke in a harsh voice.

"The second catch of the day – two females shinobi in one day, were rather lucky." Another one appeared in front of her, bug eyed and yellow teeth grinning ear to ear.

"Tell me who sent you." The man holding the kunai demanded.

Yumi simply spat on the ground hitting the man's feet.

"Why you...!" he began indignantly,

Yumi used her elbows to crack into his ribs and quickly disarmed his kunai. She was wiser than to hold him down too so instead let loose her long hair the lapped around her and cut a long strip of it. The lock of hair, as hard as steel, roped round the man lying on the floor in quick successive action. The other man headed for Yumi as well but she dodged him easily,

"Earth release: Earth needles!"

She had pinned him to the tree by his clothing. She watched with a contemptuous smile as they struggled against her natural but dangerous bindings. She brought the kunai to the man's throat, who she had hung on the tree,

"Who do you work for?"

The man spat out and began to shout profanities at her as the man on the floor bound by her hair squirmed and tried to kick Yumi from underneath. She stamped her foot onto the man's ribs once more earning a groan.

"Before I bury you both in mud alive, you better tell me who sent you." Her steely edged voice was razor sharp and grated along the nerves of the men. She could see it in their faces. But they still looked at her with sly smiles and unfounded confidence.

"Okay, if you want it the hard way...Mud release," She began and the turned to the man squirming on the floor,

"Quicksand burial!"

The ground beneath the man began to sink in as he let out a cry. The Earth began to swallow him whole and he struggled even more violently against her steel strands. Once he had fallen deep enough the Earth closed up once more and the look of horror on the other's man face could not be hidden. Yumi turned her attention back to him,

"Now talk."

* * *

Please review :3

I love it when Yumi gets badass!

Bakuto has stumbled upon more trouble than he bargained for...

And what do you mean the Iwagakure spy is captured!

Heheh find out next chapter! ^^


	19. Wave Country arc: Old enemies, New faces

Some people *cough-Bakuto-cough* have not been very happy about my absence but my life at the moment couldn't be any busier.

Working hard for my future here! Anyway I decided (after all the pestering "^^) to make another chapter since I had some time

I hope you enjoy (You better or else *points at tiger Kin*)

Seriously enjoy the chapter I didn't write as much as usual but I hope its still good - quality not quantity .

I do not own any of the character from Naruto!

Bakuto belongs to Bakuto Masaki

Yumi belongs to Yumi Seiji

* * *

"Okay okay!" the man wailed,

"We work for Gato, you know that famous tycoon."

"Now why is Gato in the Wave country? Is he funding the bridge work?"

The man then burst out laughing menacingly, Yumi did not like being made a fool of. She dropped the needles and the man fell to the floor, she then put her foot squarely on the side of his head and pressed hard on his temples.

"What so funny?"

"Gato doesn't care about people, he cares about money. He's trying to stop the bridge work and when we find that bridge builder Tazuna it's all over." Spoke the man through his teeth, his temples beginning to bleed.

Yumi pondered on this fact, that good for nothing man had led Sasuke and his team in more danger than they could handle. Now she was here she figured it was best she didn't run into Bakuto otherwise he would get disappointed – she could handle this herself.

"You talked about another kunoichi, where is she from, Konoha?" Yumi demanded lightening the force of her foot on his head.

"That blue haired bitch..." The man spat as he described her,

"She's from Iwagakure; don't know why the hell she's here, but she certainly isn't telling us. It doesn't concern you." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Ironically it did, that was the spy Bakuto was looking for and getting to Gato meant finding that spy and finding that spy meant bumping into Bakuto.

"Anything else I need to know."

At this the man began to rise, Yumi stood back as he leaned against the tree. He glared at her and sneered before answering,

"Let me warn you now..." he began,

"You may be some high class Konoha ninja, but we got someone much better on our side – you're never going to beat him." He began to cackle.

"I'm not interested in your opinions." She stated blandly.

"Oh it's a fact – you've heard of the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' haven't you."

Yumi grew wide-eyed, this couldn't be true – Zabuza Momochi ex-swordsman of the Hidden Mist was working for Gato. How low missing-nin could fall when they were outcasts of their village never did astound Yumi, but such a man who once planned a coup d'état against the Mizukage now working for a selfish low-life money grabbing tycoon like Gato. How the mighty had fallen.

"I don't hang onto to legends of the past." Yumi replied unimpressed and mercilessly finished the man off out of annoyance – men who ran their mouths too easily did not deserve to live.

* * *

"How many are there?" Bakuto questioned Daiki, one of the hunter salamanders who led him to the where the Iwagakure-nin was being held captive.

"I was told there were 3 inside and 2 guarding the outside but and large number of them patrolling within a 20m radius of the hideout."

"I see so were unsure – this calls for swift action." Bakuto readied his Tenshingan eyes.

As they approached the back of the building the other three salamanders were already positioned waiting on Ryoushi's signal. With a distinct move of his tail Takeshi and Takedai had moved in a flash taking down the two guards at the door. Daiki charged down the window and Bakuto jumped through his twin swords at the ready instinctive to kill. He glanced at the mess of blue hair straggled across the Iwagakure-nin's face, bruised and battered but well trained – she hadn't said a word you could see it in her fearless cerulean blue eyes. With one fatal wound to each of the three men Bakuto untied her from the chair. She fell to the floor limp and weak but dared not look up into her saviours face. She spat out some blood on the floor beside him,

"What are you doing here? Who the hells are you bloody Konoha ninja..."

"That's no way to talk to a man who saved you." He sneered mockingly at her pathetic state.

She looked up and took him in with her cerulean gaze, like depthless pools drowning him in his own words. He snapped out of it and abruptly turned away as she cackled slightly under her breath.

"You want to know what I know – but I'm not telling you anything." She spoke defiantly with a touch of malice – was he being threatened?

"We'll talk later; right now we need to leave." He did not attempt to hoist her up in case she lashed out at him with those wild eyes of hers. Instead he got three of the hunter salamanders to take her up in their chakra crafted ropes upon and she rode bounded onto Daiki's back. Meanwhile Ryoushi had stirred up as many of the gangsters as possible leading them back to their hideout as a distraction for Bakuto to escape unhindered.

As far as Bakuto was concerned he had gotten what he came for, and decided to leave the rest to Kakashi – he wasn't an ex-Anbu captain squad leader for nothing. If anyone could deal with Zabuza it was surely him. As for means of returning home he planned to wait for night to approach so he could summon Unagi and travel underwater inconspicuously. He was not sure what to make of the Iwa-nin, sharp tongued and unnaturally captivating she was well trained. But so was he.

* * *

Yumi knew where her priorities lay as she sensed a new commotion upon the island. She followed the trembles that only she could feel towards a confrontation that sent her heart aflame. Kakashi was trapped in a water sphere by the one and only Demon of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza – she had never seen Sasuke so scared before. Even with his resolute face and quick thinking she caught him in a fatal blunder as he charged at Zabuza. Kiri-nins alongside Kumo-nins were masters at Kenjutsu on a whole that only meant their taijutsu was as up to scratch. It was useless they were doomed unless...

She took out her wooden bow she had on her back and inserted a wooden arrow aflame with her chakra and aimed it right at Zabuza. Her nimble fingers and hawk like eyes poised and ready to make the fatal blow. She slipped her fingers off one by one...

"I don't think so." Spoke a feminine voice, the owner of that voice then obstructed her view holding her burning arrow in one hand.

A feminine looking boy not much older than Sasuke with the face of a china doll stared gently at her with striking eyes. Before Yumi could take swift action she felt a prick in her neck that caused her head to go lopsided and another on her arms as she felt the warmth of the strange boy surround her back, laying her down into a drugged sleep.

* * *

Bakuto had left his hostage in the care of his hunter salamanders as he scavenged for food, he hadn't eaten a thing since his arrival and it was getting dark. Much of his money was spent on the boat trip to the island but he had enough to eat with – that was if the island had any food to offer.

The wild blue haired Iwagakure kunoichi still bound appeared to be sleeping, waiting for her chance to escape the keen eyes of the salamanders.

"Bloody aquatic creatures." She cursed under her breath.

One was constantly watching over her whole the other three scouted around never straying too far from her. She had never tried her technique on animals but it was worth a try – she caught the casual gaze of the salamander and pulled him in. Like a dream her cursed brought a heavy sleep upon the creatures, his eyelids drooped, his body swayed as he hit the ground dead sleeping. She smiled satisfactorily at her work and attempted to cut the bonds with a kunai she had hidden well within her shirt. However the blade did not even make a scratch, she growled.

"Wind release." She whispered and willed her nature to surface, slowly making a cut down the ropes. Once loose she took to the treetops free again to feel the night air upon her face.

"No-one binds Sapphire and gets away with it – you have another thing coming Konoha-nin."

* * *

Please review! ^^

Seriously you better *brings out tiger Kin who growls*

Thank you! :3


End file.
